An Animal's Soul
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Bella, half wolf and half vampire, has a troubled past. Alice, a full fledged Vampire, has no memories of her human life. What happens when they encounter each other in Forks? Full Summary inside, with all the pairings I plan on making.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Animal's Soul- Chapter One**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice, OFC/Angela, OFC/Leah, OFC/Jasper, OFC/Alec, Seth/...?**

**Summary:** Bella has spent the whole of her life dealing with parents who hate her, and want her dead. The only people she can trust are those that she holds close and calls family. When they decide to move to Forks, she will find someone new to trust... but is it enough to finally defy her birth parents for good? Alice has spent her vampire life wondering what her human past was. She can't remember what it is, and desperately want's to know... Will one of the new students be able to help her? Will she find what she's really been missing?

**A/N:** Ok, so I put this story up once before, and it got taken down. I have no idea why it did, so, after a while, I figured I'd try again. I have roughly nine chapters already typed up. So once a week, or so, I'll try and add a new one, and work on another chapter. This is mainly Bellice, But I will have other story lines to coincide with the OC's that I made. The female I made for Jasper won't really be in it that often, no disrespect to Jazz, but I'm not really sure how to get her in here without confusing everyone, or adding too many characters. I will, however, see what I can do about that.

I own the hardback books. My mother probably owns all the movies... But I do not own the rights to Twilight... If I did, there would be a lot of differences. If you want to sue, you won't get much. Sorry.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Forks.

Or, well, Forks High School.

This was to be her new torture chamber.

Bella pulled her motorcycle into a parking spot before turning it off, inwardly grumbling to herself. Why had she even volunteered to go to this pointless place? Oh, yeah, because her pack had all decided that they were going to be friends this time around, as opposed to being family. She hadn't much liked the thought, and though she could have said no- and as their Alpha, they would have listened- she didn't like using her position in the pack to make them do what she told them to unless it was necessary.

So, with that in mind, she took her helmet off, left it strapped to the handle bar, and walked into the school building. There weren't many people at the school yet, so she had time to get ready for all of the attention she knew she was going to receive. It didn't help much that she had smooth, pale skin, a nice, athletic figure and natural good looks. Her shiny brown hair was down to let the natural waves she had free, even though she wished she could have pulled it into a low ponytail. Her friend Rayn had denied her that one thing because she wanted them all to make a good first impression...

They probably wouldn't, though; there were several factors working against the pack. For one, they couldn't get very close to people since they would more than likely be moving again in a few years and one or more of the pack members may accidentally expose their secret. Second, they had all learned to never look someone in the eye to avoid connecting to another person intimately. If such a connection was made despite all efforts to avoid such a thing, it had been unanimously decided that the best course of action was to fight it as best as they could until they moved. The distance would hurt, but over time the feelings would diminish enough for them to be ignored.

Bella had gone through that particular process years ago, and though she hadn't figured it out at the time, it hurt to think back on it now. She never wanted her friends to go through that. It is a rather painful process to endure when you find out that person is your everything after they die.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted when an Asian boy suddenly popped up next to her.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right?" He asked, although he knew the answer.

The brown-haired girl stopped walking. "Yeah," She murmured, now standing beside him. "but I prefer Bella."

He grinned. "Ok. I'm Eric. Nice to meet you."

Bella nodded and gave a polite smile, "Nice to meet you, too. Is there something you wanted?"

Eric shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really; I just wanted to introduce myself." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Would you mind if I walked with you?"

Bella tilted her head slightly, thinking it over, "No, not really. I'm just going to get my schedule."

Eric smiled and they both set off for the office. Bella would have preferred going by herself, but she had learned that being nicer to people caused less issues. As they passed random places, Eric told her what was what and even offered her a place to sit when lunch came around. She agreed, inwardly hoping that she would meet more people like him; he was a nice and respectful person, after all.

The lady behind the desk in the front office asked for Bella's name and then handed over the papers that she needed. Both teenagers left shortly after. Eric declared that they had two classes together after looking over Bella's schedule: English second hour and gym last hour. Bella half-grinned, glad to know the nice guy could keep her company. The bell rang at that moment, and after a goodbye wave to Eric, Bella walked off to her first hour: history.

This was a class she was going to pass easily. With as many years as she had lived, she knew more about history than most, if not everybody. Once she dealt with the teacher, Bella went to the back of the classroom and took her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. The class filled in slowly, and once it was started, she had to then ignore all of the whispers being exchanged about her.

Her first major annoyance of the day came in the form of Mike Newton who instantly sat next to her and introduced himself, shamelessly chatting her up and hitting on her. She proceeded to spend most of the class tuning out all noise except for the teacher's voice. _Would they kill me if I hit him?_ She wondered, absently staring out of the window next to her. _Probably ask why I did it and I'd laugh before we fled again._

Bella shook that thought out of her mind; she wouldn't force them to move right after they got here. She wasn't used to being around a lot of people, but she wouldn't deprive her social friends of it; it was the least they deserved for traveling with her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. She stood up and collected her things, walking out of the classroom with her bag slung carelessly over her shoulder.

She met Eric outside of their mutual class and sat in the back with him. Eric had asked how first hour was, but unlike Mike, he didn't bombard her with prying questions. They spent the period chatting back and forth about random things. Eric asked if she liked it here, she asked if there was anything fun to do, and so on and so forth. Bella was actually a bit sad to see the class end. She liked talking to Eric; like she preferred, he never intruded on her thoughts and always gave her time and space to answer his questions or simply contemplate various subjects silently. She found it hard to believe that they had only known each other for a few hours.

"You have Angela next class. She's nice, you'll like her." Eric said as they walked down the hall.

"Is she a female version of you?" Bella asked, a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

Eric laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, she is. I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

"See ya."

Bella briefly watched Eric walk away before going into her next classroom. The only seat empty was in the back much to her chagrin, so she headed over and sat down. The students looked at her and continued their hushed whispers about her arrival, along with the other three. The biggest thing heard around was why they all looked as if they were gods and if they could be related to the Cullen's.

The mention of them brought a few questions to her mind, but Bella forced them away as one of the girls moved to the back and smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Jessica."

Bella grinned slightly, but if anyone looked closely, they would see it was out of politeness, "Hello ma'am." She said softly, unintentionally reverting back to how she used to talk years ago.

Before Jessica could say anything, another girl walked up. She smiled at Bella before turning to the girl next to her, "Wait 'til lunch, Jess. Let her be for now."

Jessica frowned but turned and walked back to her seat. The other smiled, "Sorry about her. She's rather jealous of you."

"Oh really?" Bella chuckled, "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Angela."

"Well, nice to meet you, friend of Eric." Bella grinned playfully, motioning for the girl to sit in the empty seat next to her. "Could you tell me something?"

Angela nodded as she sat down, "Sure."

"Who are the Cullen's?" Bella inquired curiously.

The shy-looking teen smiled knowingly. "The adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. There's five in total. Two girls and three guys."

"Ah." Bella pursed her lips. "Why adopted?"

"His wife can't have children. I think it was something about the loss of her first child from her first husband...?" Angela answered. She had a thoughtful frown on her face. "I'm not completely sure; I try and stay out of everyone's business."

The beast within Bella told her that she could trust Angela. She didn't really understand why, but she had learned a long time ago to trust her animals judgement. A sudden devious grin formed, "Hey Angela, wanna hear a secret?"

"Hm?" The dark haired girl asked, looking up from the book she had gotten out.

"The three other new kids are friends of mine."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Don't let Jess hear you say that. She's already jealous of you. Don't make her more-so, 'cause she'll make your life annoying." She warned.

Bella couldn't stop the amused chuckle that came loose as the teacher came in and started class. About twenty minutes into it, the teacher allowed them to socialize and the two spent the rest of the class bonding over books. When the bell rang, they walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Once they entered the lunch room, Bella went into line for food while Angela went over to their table to sit and read.

Bella headed over to where she spotted Angela, her tray piled with everything on the lunch menu.

The bookworm's eyes widened. "Are you really going to eat all of that?" Angela asked when she saw how much food Bella had on her tray.

Bella grinned, sitting down between Angela and Eric, "I could, but once Jade or Rayn spot me, they'll be all over my food. Besides, you didn't get any, so I got some for you too."

Angela blushed slightly but smiled a thank you just as a high-pitched squeal rang through the cafeteria.

"BEEELLAAAAA!"

A ball of black launched at the brunette and planted herself firmly in her lap, arms wrapped around Bella's neck.

"So how was your day? Meet any new friends? Please tell me you didn't hit any one! I know how you get when people hit on you..."

The student population watched on nosily with a mix of surprise, jealousy, and amusement as the petite, black haired girl bounced up and down excitedly on Bella's lap and fired off question after question. The brunette seemed to take it all in stride and turned the other girl around, causing her rant to stop when she saw the food in front of her.

"Jade..." Bella snapped her fingers, signaling for the girl to introduce herself.

Jade looked up sheepishly, "Oh, hi. I'm Jade Hunter. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, wow. She's not ranting."

The whole group looked up at the new voice. Her facial features gave away her Japanese race. She was of average height with long hair put up in a bun that looked to have every color in the world in it, her eyes a perfect match to her hair. She was carrying an over-the-shoulder bag and a book. She had a dry smirk planted on her face.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut-up Drag." She commented snarkily, grabbing the fork Bella had gotten and digging into the small salad that was on the tray.

"Bite me, Green." The girl responded faux-hostily. She turned to the next table and quietly asked if she could have their empty chair. The guys nodded, not able to talk as she turned it around and sat on the other side of Angela and next to Jessica.

"Hello. My name's Alexis, but I prefer Dragon."

"I think it's cause she's secretly a guy and a drag queen." Jade joked playfully.

Alexis glowered at the girl, obviously not amused. "Shut it, miss green grass."

"Aren't you a bit tall to be Japanese?" Jessica asked, her voice a bit high pitched as she tried to hide her jealousy.

"Well, my dad's a rather tall American." Dragon stated, her voice naturally quiet, "My mom jokes that I take after him more then I do her."

"Yeah, it would make sense." A girl with pure snow white hair suddenly stated, walking up and standing on the other side of Eric. "The only thing you really got from her was her accent and language." She grinned slightly, her grey eyes brimming with mirth, "Hi. My name's Rayn."

Mike and Lauren, who had just been standing in line watching the exchange, finally walked over with their food. Mike was besides himself trying to figure out which one was the hottest so he could ask her out. Lauren, on the other hand, looked completely jealous as she watched Rayn and Jade strike up a conversation with Tyler.

The other on looking students went back to their own conversations after a few minutes, leaving the new kids alone.

The table was alive with warm talk as Bella looked around the lunchroom. She was trying to remember the last time she had been in a school. Jade was still in her lap, chatting happily with the others. The brunette felt a slight tug on her shirt and turned to Angela, who was smirking. She raised an eyebrow in question and watched as the teen discretely nodded her head in the direction of the other end of the room.

Bella, along with her friends, stiffened as they smelt the sugary sweet scent of the small group that walked through one of the doors. First, was a short, petite, pixie-like girl and a tall, blonde male who looked to be in pain. Next, was a well-built man with laugh lines and small dimples on his cheeks. His arm was thrown over the shoulders of a blonde woman who could be described with one word: model. The last to come in was a bronze-haired male looking as if his world had crashed in around him. The four watched them walk over to an empty table and sit down.

"So those are the Cullen's?" Jade asked, her ear giving an involuntary twitch that only Bella caught.

"There's a lot of them." Dragon added, watching with apprehension as her eyes and hair darkened ever so slightly.

"What are their names?" Rayn asked, finishing all of their thoughts. She had to fight back the urge to let her eyes turn white as she watched them.

Jessica was quick to jump in and answer, hoping to gain some of their attention, "The first two that came in were Alice- who is a bit weird- and Jasper- who looks like he's always in pain. Actually, I've never even seen him smile before."

"The second pair was Emmett- the body builder- and Rosalie- who is a complete bitch." Lauren said next, eying the blonde with hate.

"The last one was Edward. He always looks depressed." Mike finished.

Jessica stared at the group of gorgeous people. "They're a weird group."

Bella raised her eyebrow again, "Why's that?"

"They're all, like, together." She hissed in blatant disgust.

"Let me guess," Bella responded. "Emmett is with Rosalie. Edward's alone. And Alice is with Jasper... Wait, no, scratch that last one."

The whole table frowned, "What do you mean?" Tyler asked. "Those two are together."

"No, they're not." Dragon responded, "If they were together, they would have been touching in some way, shape, or form. There was nearly a foot between them as they were walking. The only couple are Emmett and Rosalie." She then looked to Bella, intending to comment on something else until she noticed the woman's attention was focused on Alice, the pixie-like girl. "Bella?"

"Hm?" The brunette hummed, not taking her eyes off of Alice. The girl was smiling softly as she leaned back in her chair, drawing something in a sketch book.

"Never mind." Dragon muttered, moving her eyes back to her book. Rayn sat down next to Eric and struck up a conversation with him. Jade went back to her food.

"Pixie..." Bella whispered softly, too low for anyone but the supernatural creatures in the room to hear, "Why do you look familiar?"

Alice looked up and glanced at her, a question in her eyes. Bella just shook her head and turned back towards her table.

"Must be my imagination." She murmured before looking at her now-empty tray. "JADE!" She exclaimed.

"Whaaat? You had breakfast this morning. Miss Doll-Us-Up over there wouldn't let me eat! I'm hungry..." Jade announced with a pout.

Rayn chuckled. "Sorry if I'm the only one who knows anything about fashion."

"Oh, heaven forbid, a girl after my own heart." Bella muttered sarcastically. She stared helplessly at the tray, "Some of that was for Angie. Did you at least give her something?"

Angela held up an apple, keeping her eyes on the school book she was skimming through. Bella let out a sigh before flicking Jade on the shoulder.

"Owie! What was that for?" Jade whined.

"Being you." The brunette simply said as the bell rang. The whole group got up and headed out. Bella stayed behind for a second, watching the Cullens get up and leave. A slight tingle went off in her head and without thinking she threw up her shield stronger then normal. She only ever put up this much power when she was about to go to sleep, but something told her that she would be pissing people off for it and couldn't help the devilish grin that formed on her lips.

Once they were at the other door, Bella turned to leave as well. She felt herself freeze when she felt someone staring at her. She turned slightly and glanced back to where Alice was standing, staring at her silently. She gave the vampire a small smile and left for her next class.

~o0o~

Alice fumed silently as she flopped onto her bed. She was starting to hate her visions. They had all but been fucking with her lately.

About a month ago she had gotten a vision about four new students that particularly interested her. Then, the next day it had only been two of them. Since then she had been having random visions about school, but she couldn't even see the new students! They were only ever blurs when they popped up. Once they weren't even there! It was seriously starting to annoy her.

What the hell was up with her visions?

"Alice! Time for school!"

"Coming Esme." Alice murmured, standing up and walking out of her room. Edward and Jasper were waiting for her at the front door. She grinned happily and danced over to them before all of them walked out of the door and piled into Edward's Volvo. He got them to school in less then five minutes, and when she exited the car, Rosalie was glaring at her.

"What?" Alice asked, slightly confused.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming today?" Rosalie growled.

"Who?"

"Those fucking new students." the blonde snapped, pointing down the parking lot where four different motorcycles rested next to each other.

Her trimmed eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "I haven't been able to see them lately; they're either blurred out or not even there. I couldn't see the date they would be here." Alice snapped, holding in a growl.

Rosalie's nose crinkled. "They smell like those fucking Mutts."

"Babe, only one smells like the dogs." Emmett corrected in a gentle tone.

"The others probably are, too, then."

Alice rolled her eyes and walked into the school, ignoring Rosalie's bitchy moment. She went through all of her classes before lunch, hearing the whispers about the four new students.

So, there are four... She grumbled in her head. There was other talk going around that they were all rather friendly, if not a bit weird. Everyone was also wondering if they were somehow related to the Cullen's; they were all beautiful people.

"Hello Alice." A quiet voice broke the vampire out of her eavesdropping.

Alice glanced up and smiled slightly, "Hello Angela."

Angela and Eric were the only humans that didn't feel as if they were beneath her. Besides, they sat next to each other in Second hour, so it was kind of hard to ignore each other. Angela never questioned her about what the other students wanted to know. She would usually just say hi and then read one of the books from her backpack.

"I'm guessing you heard, huh?" Angela asked, gesturing around the chattering room.

Alice nodded, "Have you met any of them?"

"No. Eric says I have next hour with a girl named Isabella." Angela stated, grabbing a pen from her bag. "Though she prefers Bella."

"Bella..." Alice whispered, looking down at her notebook. She wondered why that name sounded so familiar...

_"Say sorry, Mary-Alice."_

_"I'm sorry, ma'am."_

_"I'm Bella, and it's alright; I wasn't looking, either."_

Alice had to refrain from jumping out of her seat. Where had that come from? It had just popped out of nowhere and she couldn't help but feeling as if it was one of the memories from when she was human; it was the only thing that would make sense.

_I need to speak with Carlisle about this._

By the time lunch came around, Alice was a nervous wreck. The only people who could really tell were Edward and Jasper, what with their gifts, although Edward wasn't completely sure what was wrong with her since Alice had learned how to protect her thoughts from him. They walked in their normal pairs through the doors to the lunch room.

Once they were at their usual table, they went through their own little routines: Rosalie cuddled up to Emmett while they chatted about some new game he wanted and Edward and Jasper went into their weird little talks without uttering a single word. They all heard the words being spoken to the new students about them. Everyone had their own comment to Jessica and Lauren's explanation, along with some form of retort to what the new kids said. Alice chose to ignore them as she grabbed her newest sketch book and started drawing. She let her mind go blank while making sure to keep her pace at human speed.

"Pixie... Why do you look familiar?"

Alice turned to look at the brunette that spoke and made eye-contact, ignoring the fact that she probably shouldn't have done that, and let the question linger in her eyes. She watched as the girl shook her head and turned back to her friends, muttering 'it must be my imagination'. The moment their eye-contact broke, it felt as if a knife had found its way through her diamond hard skin and straight through her heart.

Jasper turned towards her, feeling how her emotions shifted back and forth rapidly. Before he could ask what was wrong, the bell rang and they got up. Rosalie and Emmett went through the doors first while Edward and Jasper stayed behind with Alice. She looked at her older brother, mentally asking him to try and read her. He conceded silently.

Edward tried his best to read the brunette that was Bella's mind, but the second he came close to getting a thought from her, it felt as if something had bashed up against him. He grimaced and turned to Alice, shaking his head.

Alice turned and stared at the other girl, watching her walk away. Bella paused for a second and turned to meet the petite vampire's gaze. She smiled softly before continuing out of the door. Alice sighed and headed out with her brothers towards her next class.

She was very curious about this...Bella.

Little did she know, she would be meeting the woman sooner then she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** So... What did everyone think? I really hope this will end up being a good story that people like, and want to read over again.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Animals Soul- Chapter 2**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bellice, and more...**

**A/N:** Ok... I admit, I caved. I was gonna wait till Monday, but I figured if I put it up on the weekend, people wouldn't have to wait until they had a free moment before they could read. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I don't own anything related to Twilight. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The science lab smelt a little off from the rest of the school. The students would say it smelt like a lot of different cleaning solutions. But for a supernatural creature of any sort, it smelt of all the chemicals that were stored in the cabinet in the back and of bleach. It wouldn't be enough though, to delude the two different scents that warred silently with each other in the small space.

Alice was one of the first in the room, taking her spot in the back, near the window. Her sketch book was out, and she was drawing silently at the moment. She heard the other students, and the teacher talking, but it was when the door slid open that she found herself looking up.

Bella walked in the room casually, heading to the teacher, "Hello, My name's Bella." She stated, directing her words to every one, though she kept eye contact with the teacher.

"Hello Bella, take a seat next to Ms. Cullen."

Bella nodded and walked towards the back of the class. Her nose twitched slightly when she sat down, but she gave the little vampire a friendly smile as she got a note book out. They preceded to ignore each other for the duration of the class. When the bell rang, Alice was surprised to see that Bella was already up and out the door. She stood, puzzled by the brunette, and placed her things in her bag.

She was just about to leave the room when a piece of paper on their table caught her eyes.

_'We were born in this little town._  
_Growin' up I was countin' down_  
_Every single day till we made our get-away'_

_'I have wondered about you_  
_Where will you be when this through_  
_If all goes as planned_  
_Will you redeem my life again?'_

_'The steady burst of snow is burning my hands,_  
_I'm frozen to the bones, I am_  
_A million mile from home, I'm walking away_  
_I can't remind your eyes, your face'_

Alice frowned as she re-read the paper. Bella had spent the whole class period writing song lyrics? She grabbed the paper, flipping it over when something on the back caught her attention. A picture of a wolf took up the whole of the back, with its head turned, as if it was staring Alice in the eyes.

"Alice?"

Alice looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway, "Hm?"

"We have government next."

Alice nodded, slipping the paper into her binder as she followed her sister out of the class room.

~o0o~

"Well, I'm probably dead." Bella murmured, leaning against her bike while waiting for the others.

"Why do you say that?" Jade asked, popping up next to the older woman.

"I drew a picture of a wolf, with lyrics written on the other side... I left it in class."

"And that makes you dead how?"

"I share that class with Ms. Alice Cullen." Bella chuckled, "Did I add that I sit right next to her?"

"Oh, well, yes; then you might be screwed." Jade stated, grabbing her helmet and getting on her motorcycle, "I'm gonna head to the house and get the truck. Rayn stated it was my turn to do the shopping."

Bella nodded, "I'll see you later then."

Jade nodded back and raced out the parking lot. Bella watched her friend in silence as she waited for the other two of their group. It didn't take them very long to get to her, and soon they were all heading home, while the vampire's across the lot watched in silence.

"They're not human." Rosalie muttered, leaning against Emmet.

"Yes, well, I'm sure they figured out that we're not human either." Jasper stated softly.

"I don't care." Edward announced, "I want the brunette."

Jasper was the only one to see, and feel, the instant rage that rolled off Alice in waves. That emotion was quickly followed by a deep sense of confusion that showed on her face. She tried to shake it off and mentioned that maybe they should speak with Carlisle and Esme about this before doing anything else. The only one to grumble was Rosalie, who just wanted to get rid of them before they became a problem for her family.

~o0o~

"So, this is our new home sweet home?" Dragon asked, walking in the door.

"Yes, for at least the next few years." Bella murmured, heading for the couch and grabbing her laptop, "Be prepared for them to watch us."

Dragon nodded before heading up the stairs to her room and starting on her homework. They had gone to school so many times that they could do their work with their eyes closed. When she was done, she moved to her new bed and grabbed the book she was currently reading. She had to find someway to keep busy till Jade got home with food and they made Bella cook.

Rayn just walked right past Bella and went down the hallway to her room. The house was laid out with the master and one regular room on the second story and then two on the bottom with the family room and kitchen. Jade and Rayn took the downstairs and they had given the master to Bella, so that left Dragon with the other room on top.

Rayn spent her time looking through the fashion magazines she had unpacked the day before. She even spent awhile on her computer looking up new outfits and boots on Amazon. About an hour later, she walked into the living room and started playing one of her video games. She kept the volume low so Bella could work on the story she was typing. It didn't matter though, as all three of the house's occupants could hear it perfectly.

It was another hour or so before Jade walked in the door, holding four bags in her hands. She could have easily carried all of them and be done in a flash, but she had caught wind of the Cullen's scent. She huffed out a playful breath, and watched as Bella and Rayn stopped what they were doing and moved to help unload the back of the truck. When everything was put away, Bella grabbed the ingredients for fajitas and got to work. She put her headphones in as she worked, humming and sometimes dancing along to the music that filled her ears.

While they were waiting for dinner, the other three started a multi-player round on their Halo Reach game. At first it had only been Jade and Rayn, but Dragon had wondered down at one point in time and joined their game, beating the other two several times. Thirty minutes later, they were called into the kitchen; dinner was ready.

~o0o~

"They smell like what?" Carlisle asked, confusion written across his face.

"Only one smells like the mutts." Edward stated, glaring at Rosalie, "And I don't like that Rosalie is calling my mate a mutt."

Alice fought off another wave of jealous anger, "You don't know that Edward. You said you couldn't read her mind."

"And that is what makes her mine."

Alice sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "What do you want us to do?"

"You can watch them, but don't do it constantly. They might just spend a lot of time in the forests. For all we know." Carlisle said, looking over at Esme, who nodded her agreement.

They all nodded, though Rosalie grumbled, despite the fact that Edward glared at her for it. Jazz and Alice headed out to watch them first, while the others went about their business.

It wasn't hard to find where they were living, as the forest already had their scents in it. They perched themselves in a tree right outside the kitchen window, giving them a perfect view of that and the living room. Three of the four were playing a video game, while the other cooked food.

"_I never really feel quite right_  
_And I don't know why, all I know is somethings wrong_  
_Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_"

Alice watched in silence as Bella mouthed along to the song she was listening to. She would twirl around and dance along to the song as she cut up some bell peppers. The smell of food made her nose itch and her throat feel full of dirt, but the way she moved in the kitchen was like she'd been born there. After another few songs, she stopped the music and called the others in for dinner. They all made their plates, all filled with a healthy full portion of chips and dip to go with the Fajitas they were having. Each of them had a tall glass of tea to go with and sat at the table eating. They talked about the new school, and how they liked it, while they made comments on how good Bella's cooking was, like it always was.

Alice and Jasper watched as the group finished dinner and went about cleaning up. Dragon put all the food away while Jade washed dishes and Rayn put them were they go. Bella went and curled up on the couch, pulling a laptop closer to her and typing on it. When the others were done, they went back to their game. They spent the next few hours like that, with Bella stopping and reading out loud what she had wrote. The others would give her their thoughts on it and she would make changes as she started typing again.

When they decided it was time for bed. The two vampires hopped down from the tree and headed home. When they were just outside of Edward's mind reading range, Alice froze, a vision coming to her.

_Bella was leaning against Alice's yellow Porsche, a book open in her hands. It was a hardback, with the cover being a blood red color. The words were scrawled across the top and bottom. They were both in a different language, but Alice could see that the words on the bottom where Bella's full name._

_"Bella!" Alice shouted in the vision, bounding over to the taller woman and into her arms. Bella laughed and hugged the pixie back._

_"Hello Pixie." Bella murmured, leaning back with a smile on her face._

_"What're you reading?" Alice asked, glancing at the book questioningly._

_"_Soleil Noir_." Bella said, showing Alice the book, "I wrote it a few years back."_

_Alice nodded as they moved to get into the Porsche, "Why are you reading it now?"_

_"It helps to read my old stories when I have a writers block. Here," Bella said, buckling herself in before handing the book over to the pixie like vampire, "Read it and tell me what you think."_

_Alice nodded and place the book in her bag before pulling out of the parking lot._

"What did you see Ali?" Jasper whispered,

Alice came back to reality and shook her head, "I'm not really sure. But I do know that me and Bella will at least be friends..." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Please don't let Edward know about this. I don't want to hear him bitch and moan." Alice said, looking up at Jasper pleadingly.

"Of course not, Darlin'." He said, smiling, "He's becoming more of a drama queen though, isn't he?"

Alice laughed, nodding her head as they finished walking home. They entered the house and was immediately asked a lot of questions about what the group had been doing. Edward was only really concerned with what Bella had been doing in the span of time they had been watching. He even called the next stake out on them. Alice hid her annoyance of his instants and headed to her room to hide away and draw.

~o0o~

"No!" Bella screamed, jolting up in bed. Sweat dripped down her face, off her chin and landed on her blanket. Her eyes had a crazy look to them as she looked around the room. A few seconds later, the door was thrown open and Dragon was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Isabella?" Dragon murmured softly, reaching out to stroke her leaders cheek gently.

"You- Oh God- Alexis!" Bella whimpered, reaching out and pulling Dragon into her arms. She held onto her tightly, crying into her neck.

"Shh, Isa. It's alright. We're both alive, both safe." Dragon whispered, rubbing Bella's back. She used the old nickname she had called the brunette when she was a child in hopes to calm her down.

"B-but... You almost..." Bella muttered, sounding broken,

"But I didn't. You saved me." Dragon stated, "It's ok Isa. It's all in the past now."

Bella took deep breathes and pulled back, the tears had dried, and her eyes didn't look so crazy now. She smiled gratefully, "Thank you Dragon. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Isa. Now try and get some more sleep. Do you need me to get your medication?" Dragon asked.

Bella shook her head. She knew that Dragon was really asking, _'Did you put your shield up? Will you this time?'_ but she could smell the vampire watching them, and knew they had to be careful. She laid back down and rolled over so she could curl against her friend.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." She murmured. Though Dragon could hear what she really meant, _'I'll put my shield up this time, promise.'_

Dragon nodded with a smile, "I'll see you in the morning Isa." She said softly, getting up and going back to her room.

Bella laid there, staring at the door in silence for a few minutes before rolling onto her back and going to sleep, being sure to put her mental Shield up this time to block the dreams of her friends.

~o0o~

Edward sat watching Isabella, wondering idly to himself what had happened in Dragon's past to make Isabella cry like that. He wasn't sure, but he would try and find out what. He was sure that Isabella was his mate, and he would do whatever it took to make her his.

Even if it meant invading her space to get to her.

He turned and went back home, spending the rest of the night playing his piano in his room.

~o0o~

Jade sat on her bed, staring at the picture she had taken on her phone. She hadn't been able to sleep, and she had nearly jumped when she heard Bella screaming. She would have gone running, if she hadn't heard Dragon getting up first. She'd spent the last two hours looking at her phone, debating what she should do; with a sigh, though, she just set the phone down on her night stand, and laid down. She ended up rolling around for a few minutes before she could fall into a dreamless sleep.

As the light on her phone went dead, the picture she had taken of Angela went black.

~o0o~

It took Dragon several minutes before she could go back to sleep, her worry for her friend eating away at her. The only thing she was grateful for was that the screaming hadn't waken Rayn up. She could be rather cranky in the mornings if she didn't get a certain amount of sleep. None of the three of them wanted to deal with a cranky, and slightly snarky, Rayn in the morning; it would just leave them all rather bitchie when they got to school.

* * *

**A/N:** I do not own any of the four songs that I typed in this chapter. The first was a country song, the second two were from video games (At least, that's where I first heard them from) and the last one was from an Anime.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**An Animal's Soul- Chapter Three**_

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice, and others**

**A/N: **So here's chapter three. I'm currently working on chapter Ten and a chapter to another story. I'm hoping to have them done before my vacation from work is over... At lease, that is my plan... Let's see how well fate lets me keep to it.

Don't own anything related to Twilight (Besides the books). Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The next morning found all four women sitting at the table eating breakfast. Bella had her laptop on the table next to her with a cup of hot chocolate to go with her omelet. Dragon had a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup. Jade and Rayn each had a bowl of cereal that they were inhaling as if they'd never see food again.

"Are you ever _not_ on that thing?" Rayn asked, gesturing to the computer that Bella was typing away on.

"I woke and had a thought on this story I'm writing." Bella said softly, stopping for a second to take a bite of her food. "I had to type it out before we went to school or I would have forgot it."

Dragon chuckled. "That's always your excuse, Isa."

Bella stuck her tongue out before finishing what she had added to her story and saved it before shutting off her laptop. She placed it its bag and closed the flap. She finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink. The others soon followed suit and they headed out of the house so they wouldn't be late for school.

They were rather early and leaned against their bikes chatting. At one point Mike and the others came over and were added into the conversation. It wasn't till Angela and a boy came up that anything really happened.

"Hey guys," Angela greeted them. "I wanted you to meet Ben." She gestured to the guy standing next to her. He smiled and waved before breaking into a light coughing fit. "Ben's my boyfriend."

"Sorry I didn't get to meet you yesterday; I was home sick." Ben apologized, getting his cough under control and smiling at the group again.

Bella watched as a sad frown formed on Jade's face while they all said their hello's. Jade caught her stare and shook her head at the silent question. She would explain later when they were in the safety of their own house. Bella nodded her head and turned back to her conversation with Eric. When the bell rang, the group broke and everyone went to their respective first classes.

What no one noticed was Edward standing next to his Volvo, watching Bella with a look that could be called possessive. He was so sure that she would be his, and he was going make a move. He was going to ask her to have lunch with him in the hopes that she would be forth coming about what she was since he knew she wasn't human. He would wait for her to tell him in her own time, but he wasn't a very patient person, and he hoped she would tell him what she was sooner rather than later. With the thought firmly placed in his mind, he headed to his first class.

~o0o~

_She's going to figure it out._

Jade sighed softly, taking out her note book to make it look like she was taking notes. Instead, she was doodling, drawing random little things. The biggest one she drew ended up being her surf board, which took up the middle of the paper.

"I want all of you to write a three page paper on your favorite thing to do. It's due next Tuesday." The teacher said right before the bell rang for the next class.

Jade sighed again and closed her notebook, placing it in her backpack before leaving the classroom.

_She's going to find out and kill me._

She slumped into her seat in her next class. She watched as Rayn came in and sat down next to her, bumping her shoulder gently in greeting. They spent the period passing notes about what they liked about Forks and the school so far and what they could do without. Rayn asked what was wrong with Jade this morning; apparently she had noticed, but Jade told her that she had just gotten her hopes up about nothing important. She knew Rayn didn't believe her, but the Tiger wouldn't push it, and for that, not just Jade, but also her inner Panther was happy for the privacy.

_They're all going to figure it out. Soon. Shiiit._

_Fuck my life._

~o0o~

Several hours, and two annoying people later, Bella found herself standing in line next to Alice. They were both waiting to pay for their lunch. Her group had all come in at once, but the others had pushed her so she was next to Alice, leaving them farther behind her. Oh, she was so going to hurt them later for it.

"Hey," Bella murmured, smiling at the short pixie. "I never introduced myself yesterday. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen." Alice responded, moving forwards. "What brought you to Forks?"

"I was kicked out of Arizona for not being tan enough." Bella said, adapting a serious tone, though her eyes gave away her playfulness.

Alice looked at her, taking in the fact that Bella had what most people would call a farmers tan. Anyone could easily see that, what with the black tank top Bella was wearing to school. She had a thin jacket tied around her waist in case it got too cold, but she looked rather comfortable. Alice snapped back to reality when she registered the quip and smirked.

"Really? I would have thought you were kicked out because they ran out of farms for you to work at."

Bella laughed. "Is it really that noticeable?" She asked, running one hand through her hair. "I need to trim my hair again." She muttered to herself.

"Oh, yes it is." Alice said, giggling softly before paying for her food. She smiled at Bella and moved towards her table.

Bella smiled after the girl and paid for her own food, though this time it was just for her. She stood off to the side and waited silently for her friends before they all made their way over to the table they shared with Angela and the others. Jade was back to being her perky little self and was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, waiting for Bella to sit down so she could be in her lap. She had no real reason to do it, since there was plenty of chairs this time around, but she liked annoying her Alpha more.

Bella was about to sit: she had even pulled her chair out and placed her tray of food down when Edward walked up to her. He had what she was sure was supposed to be a charming smile; it even had a little crook in it that she could see the girls in school swooning over. She had to hide the snarl she felt rising in her at the sickly sweet smell of his presence, but offered him a polite smile that felt more like a grimace.

"Hello Isabella." He greeted in a smooth voice, ignoring the slight glare Bella gave him for using her full name. He also ignored the hush that fell over the cafeteria.

Bella's jaw tensed ever so slightly. "Hello... Edward, right?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch?" He asked, that crooked grin back in place.

Bella had to stop herself from doing several things at once. The first thing she had to do was hold in the growl she felt rising in her throat from the smell of lust rolling off him in waves. The second was hold in a laugh, since that would both be rude and insensitive. The third was a smirk, which she did let show as she shifted her weight to rest on one foot while she pretended to look him up and down.

"Sorry," She finally said, continuing with confidence, amusement and maybe a little bit of a taunt, "But I bat for the other team." before letting her voice drop to a whisper for his ears only, though she knew the Cullen's and her pack would hear her. "Maybe if either of your sisters asked..." She trailed of, smirking suggestively at the bronze-haired teen in front of her.

_Nice try asshole. But I would never go for someone who thinks so highly of himself,_ she thought mentally before sitting down and letting Jade flop down into her lap. She watched as Edward promptly turned and stormed out of the lunch room, a frown plastered on his lips. She then turned back to see Jade laughing, Dragon holding in a chuckle, and Rayn snickering into her hand.

"That was mean Isa," Dragon scolded playfully. "I mean, I'm sure it took all his courage to ask you."

"Yes... Like it took all my courage not to laugh." Bella snorted, grabbing a fry from her plate and eating it. She glanced at the other occupants of the table and chuckled at the looks on their faces.

"Is that true Bella?" Angela asked curiously, referring to her assertion of her sexual orientation.

Bella shrugged. "I guess so... I never really bothered with labels. None of us have. I'm not sure about the others, but I fall in love with someone for their personality, not their gender."

"Personality is everything." Jade said, raising her fork. She then went back to her salad as if she hadn't said anything at all. Her thoughts had been all over the place since she had seen Angela with Ben this morning. She was dreading having to talk to the older woman after school about what happened and she knew Bella wouldn't enjoy the conversation either.

The conversation continued on after a brief tense pause. The others talking about a beach of some sort that they wanted to go to. The voices lowered when a cell phone went off.

_~Wake me up, (wake me up inside), I can't wake up~_

"Damn it." Bella growled. "Jade, move please."

Jade nodded and stood, letting Bella walk out the cafeteria door. She watched her friend, knowing what was going to happen in a few days thanks to that call. She sighed softly as Dragon and Rayn looked at her, all of them sharing a look before Jade sat back down in Bella's spot.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked.

"Bella's bitch of a mother." Rayn very nearly snarled, glaring at the door. "Ever since Bella wrote her own novel, the woman doesn't leave her alone."

"She wrote her own book?" Jessica sounded awed.

"When she was eight, she had this very odd, vivid dream. The next day she told her adopted mother. She told Bella she should make it into a book, so Bella did." Jade explained, a hard glint in her eyes. "When her real mother found out, she tried everything she could to get into Bella's life so she could have some money."

"She thinks that just because she was the one to give birth to Isa, she has the right to her money." Dragon added, looking up from her food to glance outside. "Bella tries to spend the whole phone call arguing so she doesn't have to give her anything."

Across the room, Alice was watching the group. She watched as Edward was shot down, feeling a swell of affection for the brunette for taking her brother down a peg. She had to hold in a chuckle with how she responded to his question. That affection turned to slight jealously as Bella suggested she wouldn't mind going on a date with Rosalie. She felt Jasper's hand on her shoulder and smiled gently at him. She turned back to her uneaten food and saw Edward leave the lunch room out of the corner of her eye.

When Bella's phone went off, Alice felt herself going into a vision:

_"God damn it!" Bella shouted, chucking her phone at the tree she was standing in front of. After a minute she sighed and picked up the broken piece. "Well, it's time to call Jen and ask her to come down." She muttered, walking back into the house she shared with her friends._

_The scene changed to Jasper standing in the forest, staring at a redheaded woman. She was staring back at him in wonder. In the next moment her green eyes widened and she let out a whimper as she stumbled back against a tree._

_Jasper stood frozen, not sure what he should do. In a soft voice he asked, "Who are you?"_

_She looked up at him. "I'm Jennifer. And I'm your soul mate."_

Alice gasped softly as she came to again, staring at Jasper with a wide shit-eating grin spread across her face.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked in a volume low enough for only their table to hear.

"Oh, no. I'm not saying a word." Alice responded. "Just know, Jazz, that you will not be alone for very much longer."

Jasper frowned, wondering what his friend meant by that statement, but didn't question it. He just smiled curiously at her. The bell rang and with that they left for their classes.

Alice sat at her desk, waiting for the class to start. She was drawing and didn't even hear as Bella took a seat.

"Your brother is so much of a pompous asshole that he has a stick shoved so far up his ass that he could probably pull it out of his mouth and beat people with it." She grumbled darkly as a greeting, pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"Oh? You're the first girl to figure it out. What would you like your prize to be?" Alice had a small smirk plastered on her face. She knew that Edward had just heard everything that was said. It was the down fall to being able to read minds from miles away, along with the vampire hearing.

"A date?" Bella asked, smiling in what she didn't realize was a rather charming smile. "You're a rather beautiful woman, if I may say."

Alice beamed at the complement, though she wasn't really sure why. "Well, that depends, sweetie. Where do you want to take me?"

"Mm..." Bella hummed, a playful glint in her eye as she looked out the window. "The beach on a sunny island?"

Alice froze. "I don't know. That sounds like it would take a while to plan."

Bella laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I forget my manners when I flirt." She rubbed her cheek lightly. "How had your day been?"

"I have to be honest. You pissing my brother off made my day." Alice responded. "Oh, you left this." She said, pulling out the picture Bella had left on their table.

Bella grinned, taking the piece of paper back. "Thank you."

Alice nodded, turning to the front as the teacher walked in and began class. A few minutes later, she noticed a folded piece of paper next to her. She looked at Bella, who was writing away in her notebook.

_Why haven't you confronted me yet?_ It read, making Alice wonder what the woman next to her meant.

_Confronted you about what?_ She wrote, folding it and passing it back to Bella.

_About why I turned your brother down._

_I thought it was because you thought he was a pompous asshole..._

Bella laughed softly, smiling down at the paper. _That he is. But actually, it's because I'd prefer to date a woman over a man who thinks so highly of himself._

Before Alice could reply, the bell rang, and Bella was gone before she could even blink.

~o0o~

Bella stood in the empty school gym, waiting for Dragon to finish her shower so they could leave. They both shared gym last hour and Dragon had complained about smelling like sweaty hormonal teenage boys, something that Bella could understand completely; she had never liked the smell, either.

Their class today had been filled with a lot of the boys' arousal. Everyone had heard about Bella preferring women and it had the male population daydreaming of fantasies involving her and another attractive girl. That had made dodge ball all the more fun, though. Her and Dragon had been placed on opposite sides, so they had seen fit to make it seem like they were actually dating. When the teacher finally blew the whistle, they had laughed and twirled around each other in a playful dance before telling the guys that were drooling over them that they were just childhood friends.

Bella laughed again, coming back to the present. She took out her iPod and little speaker, hooking it up and turning both on. She played the song _'Cell Block Tango'_ from the movie _Chicago_.

The lyric had just hit the part where the characters were dancing when Dragon finally came out of the locker room. She watched her Alpha in amusement before placing her backpack on a bench and joining her friend. They danced and sang along to the song, oblivious to the students that had gathered around all the different doors to the gym to watch them. Though they were only goofing off, they were actually dancing the Tango as they sang. When the song ended, Bella twirled Dragon a final time before ending their dance with a dip.

Dragon grinned up at Bella. "In a dancing mood Isa?"

Bella smirked. "Maybe we can try that dancing contest again this year?" She suggested, pulling them back up. They turned to grab their things and noticed the majority of the student body staring at them in wonder.

Bella noticed that even the Cullen's were watching. Alice was clearly trying to hold back a laugh, or maybe a squeal; Bella wasn't sure. Edward was watching with a jealous snarl plastered on his face aimed at Dragon who ignored it and grabbed her backpack. Bella followed suit, and they both walked over to where Jade and Rayn were waiting for them.

"Well, damn!" Jade said, "What was that all about?"

"I was bored." Bella explained with a shrug. "Now, let's go. You and I have a conversation to attend."

Jade nodded, the slight smile she had on her face gone. "Yeah."

The group waved to the students, heading to the parking lot and leaving the school.

~o0o~

"So, care to tell me what was wrong this morning?" Bella asked, sitting down on the steps behind their house.

"I got my hopes up." Jade sat down next to her friend before clarifying her vague statement. "I... I was hoping that Angela..." She drifted off.

Bella nodded, figuring out what had happened now. "Did you fall for her?" She asked, watching her word choice since she knew that two of the Cullen's were watching them from somewhere in the forest.

"I'm heading that way, that's for sure." Jade responded in a despondent manner. She gazed out at the tree line. She hadn't imprinted on Angela, but she was falling in love with her, regardless of the fact that she hadn't looked the beauty in her gorgeous eyes.

She sighed gently, looking away from the tempting forest. If she looked at it much longer, she was going to have a hard time trying not to shift and running around. Her inner animal was begging for it, but she couldn't. Not yet.

Bella pat Jade on the back. "Come one J. Let's go make dinner."

Jade nodded, welcoming the distraction. She would have time to dwell on her thoughts later.

~o0o~

"You should have seen it Esme. The way they moved was as if they had been dancing their whole lives." Alice gushed, sitting at the kitchen table with the woman she considered her mother.

Esme smiled, happy to see her youngest child smiling. "Then I'll have to see them dance one day. Did you have any visions today?"

Alice nodded in excitement. "I saw that Jasper will find his mate soon." She mouthed silently, knowing Jasper would hear it otherwise.

Esme nearly squealed, covering her mouth and forcing herself to stay seated. She could tell that Alice wanted to keep it a secret, so she was willing to do the same. She wanted all of her children to be happy, and hopefully they all would be. With that thought, she let her mind drift like Alice had taught her so that Edward couldn't read her mind and continued to talk to Alice about this Bella person.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go. Chapter three. I do not own the rights to the two songs I mentioned in this chapter, nor do I own the rights to the movie either. I plan on giving each of my three main OC's some screen time, and more so as I delve into their imprints and what happens to them. Each will have some problems to get over. I think the only one who doesn't is Rayn, but I have my reasons for that as well. As always, please tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions on my story, don't be afraid to tell me, I would love to hear any ideas on making this story better.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**An Animal's Soul- Chapter Four**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairng: Bella/Alice, and others**

**A/N:** So, I'm almost finished with Chapter ten, so I figured I could put up chapter four. I'm trying to finish a chapter for every three I put up. Once I finsh ten, I plan to start on eleven. Hopefully that will be tonight.

Don't own anything related to Twilight. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Bella! Wake up!" Jade yelled, jumping up and down on her Alpha's bed.

Bella grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head and rolling over. The jumping didn't stop, and eventually Bella growled and threw the other woman off of her bed. She sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Alright already! I'm up!" She grumbled, standing slightly off-balance. "God, what is up with you and early mornings?"

"We're going to La Push today after school!" Jade shouted, a shit eating grin on her face. She bounced around on the heels of her feet before leaving the room, giggling happily.

Bella sighed, rubbing her hand down her face in exasperation. She still couldn't figure out how Jade could be so bubbly all of the time. She did have a general idea thanks to her dreams, but the brunette never asked her about it. Jade was always the happy hyperactive person of the group, even after her little 'mishap' with Angela, and Bella didn't want to upset the girl.

Bella sighed softly._ I am truly sorry Jade. I don't want you hurt, any of you, _she thought, walking over to her closet and grabbing a shirt and jeans. She usually just slept in a pair of pajama pants and a sports bra, so getting dressed was a quick task. Once she changed, Bella left her room and headed to the kitchen where Dragon was making breakfast burritos.

The last few days had passed by with nothing really eventful happening at school. Edward was still being a persistent prick, and if given another few days Bella was sure she would just rip him a new one in front of everyone. She and Alice were getting closer, as well; they were practically friends now. Bella and Dragon continued to dance right after school once Dragon was done with her shower, the majority of the students watching every time. Jade took her heart break in stride and continued to talk to Angela as if nothing was wrong, showing no visible signs of loving the teen. If Angela did indeed know, she played dumb rather well: that was for sure. Rayn did what she usually did when they had to redo school, which was spend most of her time ignoring the teachers and reading through fashion magazines. Jessica and Lauren convinced her to go shopping with them a day ago, which ended with Rayn forcing the group to try on clothing for her when she got home.

"Bella!" Rayn snapped her fingers in her alpha's face.

"Huh?" Bella blinked, looking at the tiger.

"You didn't hear a word, did you?" Dragon asked, looking over her shoulder. "She wanted to know why you're not wearing the outfit she left out for you."

Bella looked down at herself. "Well... Would you believe I forgot?" She tried, chuckling weakly as she looked at Rayn.

"No, now go change." Rayn ordered, a stern expression on her face.

Bella pouted and did as told.

Rayn sighed softly before turning back to her plate.

"What's wrong Rayn?" Dragon asked as she sat at the table with her own plate, having finished making food for them all.

"She's been like that since her mother called." Rayn explained before taking a bite of her burrito.

Dragon nodded. "She'll be gone for a few days soon."

Rayn huffed and muttered, "Distant is more like it. Had she really needed to leave, Jen would have been here."

The room fell silent after that, leaving the two friends to eat before they had to leave. Jade bounded into the room suddenly, the smile on her face dying slowly as she took in the silence. She knew what was wrong, and though she didn't want it to, it was bringing down her mood, as well. The other two looked up, and noticed the change in the panther. Dragon and Rayn exchanged a meaningful glance; they hated seeing Jade looking anything but happy. She was the youngest of the four, and although she was well out of her "kid" years, they still treated her like their little sister, thus making them very protective of her.

"Hey Jade," Rayn said, sitting up straighter. "What's got you in such a happy mood?"

Dragon nodded. "Yeah, what had you smiling so much?"

"We're going to the beach... I get to surf." Jade responded, her tone slowly going back to normal.

Dragon smirked. "Ah... So you get to show off?"

Rayn laughed. "Show off? More like make it where no one will ever want to surf again after watching her. You know she has that effect on people. They'll be so awed, they'll forget about everything else." Rayn teased, watching as a blush formed on Jade's cheeks.

"Rayn!" Jade whined and pouted.

The two at the table laughed again, smiling at the pouting panther as Bella walked down the stairs. She was now dressed in what Rayn had put out, tugging at the collar of the nice button up shirt. It gave her a constricted feeling around her neck, but she wouldn't complain because she wanted Rayn to be happy.

"Can I at least ask why I'm wearing it?" the Alpha asked, tugging at the wrist cuffs next.

"I want to see their reactions." Rayn stated simply, a glint shining in her grey eyes.

Bella sighed. "Fine. Are we all ready?" She asked, grabbing her burrito and taking a huge bite. She finished it quickly before following the others out the door.

~o0o~

Alice stood in the space where Bella usually parked, waiting patiently. She was hoping the brunette would get here soon, before Edward got to school and she couldn't warn her. She wasn't sure though, hence her pacing, Bella and her friends were still blurs in her visions, causing her to rely on hope more so than her powers.

Edward had been very controlling lately, making it to where he was the only one allowed to watch Bella and her friends, and when he got home, he acted like he was the king and everyone had to do anything he told them to do. Not to mention how sure he was that Bella would be his. It had gotten to the point where he was desperate enough to black mail her into dating him. He figured that it would give him the chance to tell her what he was in the hopes that she would return the favor.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing staring at the ground over here?" A voice asked, breaking Alice out of her thoughts.

Alice looked up to see Jade leaning on bars of her motorcycle, looking at Alice with a friendly smile. Alice smiled back and moved out of the way so Jade could park her motorcycle.

Jade turned it off and dismounted. "So?" She asked, tilting her head while taking off her helmet.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Bella."

Jade nodded and adjusted her bag. "She'll be here in a few minutes- had to lock up the house."

"Okay, thanks." Alice responded.

Jade grinned and bumped her hip, making Alice giggle, and walked over to Angela. As the short vampire watched the two interact, she suddenly frowned in contemplation.

Alice couldn't really see Angela in her visions anymore. At first, she appeared in a lot more of the visions than most of the other students because she would defend the Cullens against her classmates' harsh opinions, but after the second day of school, those visions had lessened dramatically and became more blurry. They were getting worse and worse, making Angela almost nonexistent in her visions.

"Hey, Alice," Bella's voice interrupted Alice's disconcerting thoughts. "Something wrong? You're frowning."

Alice turned her gaze away from where Jade and Angela were to the space next to Jade's motorcycle where Bella had just parked and opened her mouth to speak, but found herself speechless as she took in the brunette's attire: jet black fitted jeans that hugged her hips, black expensive-looking boots, and a very form-fitting dark blue button-up shirt. Taking a heavy notice of the way the outfit accentuated Bella's curves, Alice's thoughts drifted into anything and everything that had to do with how fucking hot the brunette looked.

"Uh, hello? Alice?"

Alice blinked rapidly. "What?" Then, she realized she had just ogled, and then zoned out into fantasies involving, the taller (sexy) girl. "Oh, hi Bella!" She chirped, feeling very thankful she was incapable of blushing. Because she would. She totally would...

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and eyed her "friend" in bemusement. "Uh, you okay there?" She questioned, sounding unsure.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Alice then conveniently remembered that she wanted to talk to Bella about her brother. "I wanted to let you that my brother has been more of a pain, lately. I have a feeling he might try something rather odd today."

Bella smirked and tugged at her collar lightly again, inwardly cursing at how itchy her shirt was making her. "Thanks for the warning, then. So..." She paused briefly. "Uh, what did we do in class yesterday?"

Alice grinned as they proceeded to talk about Biology. In the past few days, the two had been getting together randomly in the hall to talk as they headed to their respective classes. They had even met up outside yesterday for lunch, spending the half-hour in the parking lot talking about music. Alice had wanted to talk about fashion, but had found some common ground in music with Bella, instead. The brunette had even admitted to having a rather dull fashion sense, resulting in the topic change.

In the end, though, the girls had had too much fun talking to care what the topics were about. When the bell rang, they had walked to class together, laughing softly as the students watched them curiously. Alice had a small vision at the end of class; her brother would spend the rest of the day yelling at her for her talking with his 'mate' without his permission. He had indeed done that, resulting in her having another one, the one about him blackmailing Bella.

~o0o~

"They look cute together." Angela commented offhandedly, snapping Jade out of her daydream.

The panther looked in the directed Angela was looking and saw Alice and Bella talking. She couldn't help the smirk that formed. "They are. I wonder..." She drifted off, letting her thoughts whirl for a moment before turning back to the human next to her.

"You wonder what?" Angela asked, grabbing her bag from her car before closing the door and locking it.

"If Bella might like a Cullen after all." Jade told her, grinning at her little inside joke. "So, how are you today? How's Ben?"

"He stayed home again." Angela murmured, discomfort flitting in her eyes. "I'm ok, though. How about you?"

"I get to surf today." Jade answered, smiling happily. She could tell that Angela was lying about being ok, but chose to over-look it at the moment. She walked next the dark haired beauty as they headed into the school.

"You surf?" Angela asked almost incredulously, trying -and failing- to hide her shock.

"Yep. Won a few competitions in Cali when we lived there a few years back." Jade informed her with a proud look on her face.

Angela smiled and prodded the girl with her elbow. "Tell me about it?" She requested.

Jade practically beamed and launched off into an enthusiastic telling of several surfing accounts, including the one where there had been a massive storm the entire time. Angela listened intently, the intrigue clear on her face. The two had been spending more time together at school, doing much of the same as Alice and Bella. They talked about anything that came to mind, although Angela would talk about Ben a lot, not knowing that Jade was fighting back the heartbreak while listening to her.

Jade had tried, really tried, but she couldn't stop herself from falling in love with this woman, which is sad, considering she had only known her for a little under a week. It wasn't unheard of, but it was something she had promised herself she wouldn't do, not after seeing Bella go through the same pain. Bella had warned them all about what it had felt like to lose someone like that. Her and the others had talked about it and agreed to try and not imprint, not wanting to get hurt the same way.

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind as she went into the school.

~o0o~

Rayn sat beside Dragon on one of the benches that were placed off to the side of the school. They were speaking quietly about what they would do if Bella got distant again. They never liked when it happened and always had to talk about it. With that one phone call, they knew it would only be a few weeks before their friend will disappear for a while and proceed to return moody and depressed.

They felt a very slight probing within their minds and, instantly annoyed, looked up to see Edward's gaze trained on them. They smirked at him and proceeded to completely close off their minds, causing him to scowl and mutter something as he walked off.

"Is it just me, or was he...?" Rayn trailed off, squinting suspiciously in the direction he headed off.

"Oh yeah." Dragon confirmed. "Bastard was trying to read our minds."

Rayn shivered. "God, what a creeper."

"Yeah," Dragon agreed. "Good thing we know how to block our thoughts."

Rayn nodded, thankful for that. "You think the other Cullens have powers, as well?" She wondered aloud.

Dragon shrugged. "I dunno: probably."

They continued to talk until the bell rang, after which the pair proceeded to their classes. Everyone went about their normal routine until lunch came around. The whole student population was buzzing with anticipation as to what Edward would do today. He had tried every day, without success, to get Bella to have lunch with him, or go out with him. No one was surprised to see Edward already standing by Bella's table, clearly waiting for her to show up.

And boy! did she take her time.

When Bella finally arrived to the lunch room, she calmly waited in the relatively short lunch line. She had spent the class periods before lunch wondering how else she could possibly relay the message that she was not interested in him. The first day, she told him she batted for the other team, which was more or less true. The second and third day, she and the others played it off with them stopping her from hitting the bastard after he had gotten on her nerves. Yesterday, she had merely looked at him, said 'screw you' and sat at the table, happily ignoring him. Grabbing a tray of food, the brunette tried to decide between flipping him off or just walking out of the cafeteria.

She wasn't sure, until she looked to the far right end of the cafeteria and noticed Alice watching her curiously amongst the other Cullens. Smiling almost deviously and undeterred by the presence of Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, she sauntered over to vampires' table. She heard multiple gasps and hushed whispers and could have sworn she heard Edward growl darkly. The sound, whether real or imagined, made her want to turn to him and snarl, something that shocked her. She kept walking, though, ignoring her animal's desire to take dominance.

She stood in front of the group, smiling politely. "Hello." She said softly, nodding to the others. She turned to Alice. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Alice giggled. "And if I say no?" She teased, her lips curled in a playful half-grin.

"I'll bring up that you owe me. I figured it out, remember?" Bella responded, a teasing lit to her tone.

Alice hummed absently and conceded. "Alright, where to?"

Bella quickly scanned the lunch room. Upon noticing an empty table, she nodded her head to it. "There?"

Alice easily found the table and stood. "Sure." Before they could even move, Edward appeared behind Bella, blocking her path.

The pixie-like vampire glowered darkly and snarled a warning too low for any human to hear at her brother. The four shifters and other vampires took notice. Edward briefly regarded his sister with distaste before returning his attention to Bella.

"Actually, Isabella," He started, once again ignoring the glare he was getting from the girl. "I was going to ask-"

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn I told you I bat for the other team." Bella cut him off soundly, already aware of what he was intending to say. After a moment's pause, she added in a sickly sweet voice: "And the next time you call me by my full name, I'm going to shove a street lamp up your sparkly gay ass."

The room was dead quiet, its inhabitants choking on the tension between the three of them. If it hadn't been for Alice laughing at Bella's threat, things probably would have stayed like that until the end of the lunch period. Once the little vampire started laughing, Bella's pack joined in, and eventually the whole room was laughing. The only ones who weren't partaking in this joyous occasion of making fun of Edward were the girls who were "in love" with the egotistical ass.

Bella smirked and turned back to Alice. They walked around the stunned vampire to the empty table. Bella pulled out Alice's chair being the gentlemen that she was taught to be. They spent lunch talking again, laughing softly as Edward stormed out in a foul mood. The only question that came up was Bella's 'sparkly gay ass' comment. Bella laughed, smiling as she explained that Edward was acting like a doting little house wife, wanting attention. Attention that he apparently wanted from her. Alice couldn't help the laugh she let out at hearing that.

~o0o~

The rest of the day went by without incident, and soon the four shifters were at La Push with their new group of human friends. Jade was going on about wanting to surf, and eventually Bella just huffed, waving her towards the water. Dragon and Rayn laughed at the gesture, which was so like the two, while the others watched on. All was silent in the group as Jade rode wave after wave professionally. When she finally got out of the water, she trudged over and collapsed between Rayn and Angela, breathing heavily and smiling happily,

"Did you see that last one, Ra?" She asked, grinning up at her friend. "Oh, man you should have been out there with me; it was so much fun!"

Rayn chuckled and ran a hand through Jade's wet hair. "Yes De, I saw it." She said, using her old nickname for the panther. She didn't respond to the other half, knowing that Jade was just talking because she was excited. She was the only one who liked to surf out of the four of them.

Jade smiled happily before turning to Angela. "Did I impress?" She question, already knowing the answer.

Angela nodded, returning the smile with a giggle. "Impress you did. Where did you learn that?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"Along with a lot of falling on your ass." Dragon added, smirking at her friend.

Jade pouted. "Ra, tell the drag queen to be nice." She whined.

Dragon snorted in annoyance. "I'm not a guy, Miss Green Grass!"

Angela, Bella, and Rayn watched the two with amusement before going into their own conversation. The rest of the afternoon was spent with them talking about what the group had liked so far. Before they all left, Bella offered to pay for dinner at the little restaurant on the beach, which they took her up on. They ate the home cooked food with happiness, the three shifters commenting that it was almost as good as Bella's.

Bella ducked her head, trying without success to hide her blush. She had been the cook of the group since they had all met, but even after all these years she was still rather bashful about her skills. It was something that the others took great joy teasing her about as often as they could.

"See you guys Monday." Bella called out as she and her pack got into their truck. They waved at their new friends before Bella drove them home.

"We need to run, soon." Dragon said, shifting in her seat. "I've been getting agitated too easily."

"We all are," Bella agreed subtly as she pulling into the driveway. "I'll see about us going for a run this week, alright?"

Jade and Rayn nodded, their inner beast growling in agreement. This was something they all needed, and soon.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you go, chapter four. Now to finish ten and work on eleven.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**_An Animal's Soul- Chapter Five_**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**A/N: **Ok, so I have one more chapter that has been Beta'd for me. I'm gonna try to get in contact with my beta again, but if I can't, I was wondering if anyone would like to help me beta this story? I would really appreciate it.

Don't own Twilight. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_"I know what you are."_

_Alice froze at the words and stared at Bella in a mixture of curiosity, worry, and doubt. The brunette was sitting next to her in Biology, writing down what the teacher was saying to the class. She ignored the eyes that were burning holes in the side of her head. She eventually turned to look at the petite vampire, a playful smile pulling at her lips._

_"And you know I'm not human, either."_

The vision faded to black after that, making Alice growl in annoyance before another one took over.

_The two of them were standing in the forest this time, Bella twirling in a circle as if she were trying to get at something that was under her skin. She was growling as she came to a stop. She huffed and stared at Alice in silence,_

_"Want to know what I am?" She asked, reaching for the hem of her shirt. "Well, your sister was-"_

The vision faded right before Bella could finish her sentence. Alice hunched over and scrubbed at her face with the pads of her hands, holding in a deep snarl. It had been nearly three weeks since Bella and her group of friends started living in Forks. Alice had decided that she needed to hunt, so she left to Alaska for a few of this weeks' school days. She also wanted to be as far away from Edward as possible. The man had become even more annoying to be around after Bella and Alice had lunch together. He flat-out told her to stay the hell away from his woman: something she didn't do, since they spent lunch and the class after it together now.

The space also helped with the visions, since every time she had one Edward insisted that he had to 'see' them as well. Since she had left early this morning she'd had several visions, including the two she had just gotten. They all had revolved around Bella in one way or another with most of them having to do with the brunette stating that she either knew what Alice was, or that Alice knew she wasn't human. All they had done, though, was confuse and annoy the petite vampire. Her frustration had gotten to the point where she wanted nothing more than to go on a rampage through the forest. Against her better judgment, she held back, making her way further into the forests of Alaska.

_Will I ever find out what you are, Bella?_ She wondered silently as she leapt onto the first bear she saw, sinking her teeth into its furry body and drinking it dry.

~o0o~

"Hey, where's your sugar mama?" Jade grinned widely as she and her four pack mates sat at the table with Angela.

Bella looked at her friend, frowning. "My what?" she raised an eyebrow at the odd phrase.

"Your sugar mama. You know, Alice? She's been out for the past two days." Jade explained, her smile growing more playful.

Bella continued to frown. Where was Alice? Why didn't she tell Bella anything about being absent? Did something happen? It had really been bugging her lately. She looked down at her food. "She's not my 'sugar mama', and I have no idea where she is." She said, right before she heard a throat clear. She turned to look behind her and sighed forlornly at the sight of Edward standing next to her, shoulders slumping.

"What do you want, Cullen?" She asked coldly, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Would you have lunch with me?" Edward asked while smirking inwardly, happy that Alice wasn't here to take away his time with his mate.

"Yea-no." Bella said, straight-faced, and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Get the fuck away from me Eddie. I'm in no mood to deal with your gay ass today." She added before turning back to her food. Her control over herself and her emotions was more on the lax side of things since she had been wondering where the hell Alice was and worrying if something had happened to her on top of feeling the constant need to shift and let her inner animal run rampant through the forest.

Edward stood shocked, staring at the brunette. He had surely thought she would have come around to him by now, giving into the attraction he thought she had for him.

Sensing that he had yet to leave, Bella's body tensed, a dangerous aura beginning to emanate from her. "Eddie, if you don't get the hell away from me, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." She threatened harshly, slowly standing and facing him.

Edward took one step back from her suddenly overpowering aura, but stayed close, wondering what Bella could possibly do if he didn't move.

"Ok, that's it, bastard!" Bella snarled under her breath through grit teeth. Before she could even lift her hand to punch him, Dragon had her neck and waist gripped tightly in her arms. Rayn moved to stand between them, looking Bella dead in the eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Rayn turned to face Edward.

"That's enough Isa." Dragon murmured, stroking Bella's stomach softly in an attempt to calm her down.

Rayn glanced at them before returning her eyes to Edward, her gaze hardening in disdain. "I've had enough of this, as well, Edward." She growled. "Bella has told you no everyday for the past three weeks. Obviously she doesn't want you, so back the fuck off already."

The corner of Edward's lip twitched as he snarled, "What right do you hav-"

"I have every right to tell you off, dipshit." Rayn interrupted him darkly and continued, "Bella is my friend, and I will be the least of your problems if you continue to aggravate her." She stepped very closely to him, and even though she had to tilt her head a bit to glare at him in the eyes, she managed to look down at him. "And you _really _don't wanna piss her off. Mark my words, you _will_ regret it." The threat and warning was clear as day; Rayn made sure of that.

Bella exhaled softly, shaking off the arms around her. "I'm good now, Dragon. Thank you." She murmured, grabbing her stuff and leaving the lunch room, ignoring the many curious stares the little outburst was awarded.

She went to the parking lot, leaning against her bike when she reached it. Her inner animal was trying its damnedest to get out of the cage she had it in. None of them had been able to find the time to shift, and they would only be able to last another week or two before they had no control over it.

It felt like bugs were crawling under her skin, digging through her muscles, trying to break out. It made her skin feel itchy and hot, a side effect of the transformation. Her bones felt hollow, almost breakable, as if she was already half-way through her transition. The clothes she was wearing felt as if they weren't there, and if she didn't know better, she would have thought herself naked at the moment. With a soft growl, she started scratching at her arms viciously while trying to will the itch away at the same time.

"What are you doing Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

Bella whirled around in surprise to see Alice walking over to her from her yellow Porsche. She couldn't help the low whistle she let out at the sight of the bright car; though never into the different types, she could see the appeal of a nice vehicle. Alice smiled slightly at the sound, looking almost shy at the fact that her car was being stared at and admired.

"Hello, Alice." Bella said, looking away from the car and to its owner and answered the question: "You know those types of itches that move once you scratched them?"

"Yep." Alice lied easily,

"Well... I had one on my left arm, then it moved to my right, then back again." Bella lied, smiling lopsided at the little vampire. "So...where have you been?" She questioned nonchalantly.

Alice simply shrugged, now only a couple of feet from Bella. "I haven't been feeling very good lately, so my father just told me to take a few days off. He'd rather me not go to school than go and have to be sent home." Alice explained right as the bell rang. "Ready for Biology?"

"Yes. Oh, and your brother is seriously pissing me off." Bella responded, growling darkly in her head. Her anger hadn't dissipated yet, and she was sure it wouldn't for a while.

Alice nodded in empathy. "I can relate. I'll see you in Bio; I have to go to the office real quick."

Bella smiled and waved before making her way to the school building again. She could feel her anger slowly go away, but wasn't sure why. The thought of Edward sent her into a red haze, but the thought of Alice seemed to calm her down.

_It couldn't be _that_... Could it?_ She wondered as she sat down at her table in the class, _No, I was careful not to look in her eyes..._ Was her next thought as she pulled out her notebook. Alice walked into the room then and gave the teacher a slip of paper before walking towards her, smiling. Bella's heart thumped lightly against her chest and she couldn't help but smile back at the little vampire. _Or maybe... Could I be falling for her?_

"Bella?" The teacher asked,

"Yes sir?" She responded, looking at him,

"What do you know about wolves?" He asked,

Bella smirked. _Well, not to brag, but I know just about everything. _"Well, I know a lot. What's the actual question?"

"How many pups can a mother wolf have in one pregnancy?"

Bella stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "That would depend on how far along she was in heat and how strong the male was. In general, it would be like a female dog, anywhere from one to ten or more."

The teacher nodded, satisfied, and returned to the blackboard. Bella eyed him for a short time before she noticed that the itch under her skin was back and that she was feeling rather hot again. With a silent whimper, she started to claw at her wrist and inner palm. When that didn't help, she just bit her lip and dug her nails into her palms, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed. Her animal was still extremely pissed off, and it wouldn't be denied any longer: it wanted out. She could feel her body wanting to shift to stop the pain, but she ignored it.

She was used to feeling pain.

However, the feelings continued building, and soon she was nearly dizzy from the pain she was causing herself and the pain she felt in her bones. With a mental defeated sigh, she shot up, her stool falling to the ground. She pressed her fists against the table, trying to take a deep breath and remain in her human form.

"Sir?" She forced out, ignoring the fact that she had everyone's attention already, "I-I don't... Feel... ve-very good... Can I go t-to the n-nurse?" She asked, her voice laced with pain. She didn't wait for a replay and instead started to walk towards the front of the room, but her knees began to give out on her.

Alice moved as fast as she could while maintaining a human pace and caught Bella before she hit the ground. She slipped an arm around the brunette's waist and placed one of hers around her shoulders. She looked at the teacher, getting his ok, and helped Bella out of the room.

"Bella-"

"O-outside... Need..." Bella stuttered, her control slipping away fast. "Fresh air... space..."

Alice nodded, still at a quick human pace, and lead the ill girl outside.

"Faster Alice. I know you can." Bella muttered through her clenched jaw, limping along with the vampire.

Alice bit her lip, unsure, but ended up complying. They were out of the building and in the woods in a matter of seconds. Bella forced herself away from the small vampire and struggled to take her clothes off, feeling the transformation taking over her faster now, but was unsuccessful as she suddenly shifted, her pants, underwear, and shoes ripping apart and flying away from her.

Having unnatural eyes, Alice caught the lightning fast transformation. She heard with stunned horror the girl's bones snapping and grinding against each other as if they were being rubbed raw. She saw her skin darken before her vampire eyes took in the hair growing all over Bella's body. What felt like almost an hour was really only five seconds, and then a wolf stood in front of her.

Alice's jaw dropped. She quickly noted that Bella was bigger and a bit sleeker then the La Push pack of wolves. She moved back, fearing she was going to be attacked.

Bella watched Alice through her animals eyes, whimpering softly when she saw the petite vampire move away from her. She laid herself down on the ground, tucking her tail between her legs. She couldn't help the grumble she let off in her head. _Damn animal instincts... I hate doing this..._ She thought, hearing her animal growl at the words. She gave another whimper as she moved forward slightly, her belly dragging on the ground.

Alice finally closed her mouth, shocked at seeing Bella showing submission to her. She cautiously closed the remaining distance between them and gently pressed her hand against Bella's muzzle. "Bella?"

The wolf looked at her, nuzzling into the touch silently. She let out a content rumble in her throat.

"Wh-wha-" Alice stopped herself, not really knowing what she wanted to ask.

She watched as Bella laid down completely, curling herself into a half circle around her. Without really thinking Alice sat down. She allowed Bella to place her rather large head in her lap. If the situation had been different, Alice would have thought of Bella as a pet what with the way she was responding to her. She pet her behind her ears and the wolf wagged her tail as if she was happy. The little rumble she gave was another sign that she was content to just sit there, something Alice would let her indulge in for the moment.

"Bella?" She whispered, moving to pet the wolf's neck.

Bella nuzzled into her stomach as a response,

"Will you tell me the truth?" She asked.

Bella nodded her head, letting her animal have free reign at the moment.

They stayed like that for a while, and soon Bella was asleep, having shifted back to her human form with what consciousness she had left before her dreams took over. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past week and couldn't deny the appeal of being relaxed for once as she slept. She was completely gratefully that Alice didn't wake her up.

Alice sat with a very human looking, and naked, Bella sleeping with her head in her lap. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wake her, but decided against it when she saw the peaceful expression on her face. She stayed like that for a while, eventually noticing the tribal wolf tattoo on Bella's right shoulder; it was a wolf in a sitting position howling at the moon. She also noticed the multiple scars that littered Bella's body. She was sure they all had a story, just like she was sure she wanted to know them all.

"Bella? Alice?" Several different voices suddenly rang through the silence, making Alice twist around to look behind her.

Her siblings and Bella's pack stood there, staring at them in question, with Edward being the only exception since he had a rage filled sneer plastered on his face rather than confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled angrily, adopting an aggressive stance towards his sister.

However, before Alice could respond, Jade had Edward pinned to a tree. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Bella shifted, which means I don't have to hold back anymore." She stated, grinning darkly at the vampire. "Make another move towards Isa, and I'll rip you to shreds." Her voice changed to an animalistic growl towards the end of her threat, making the normally bubbly girl seem wild and feral.

The others eyed Rayn warily as she went and rested a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Come on De. Let him down. It's not worth it."

Jade growled but did as she was told, releasing Edward roughly -more like throwing him to the ground- and smirked as he fell on his ass.

Dragon walked over and picked up Bella's shirt and bra. "Did she shift in class?" She asked, then shook her head. "Forget that. I'm being blonde." She added, walking over and placing the clothes next to Bella. Then she took off her backpack and reached inside, pulling out a pair of pants and panties and placing them next to Bella, as well. She waved her hand slightly and the clothes appeared on the brunette's body as if she had never taken them off.

Alice stopped herself before her jaw could drop. _They have powers, too?_ She thought in shock, watching as Dragon bent down to pick Bella up. She let a growl out at the sight of Bella in the other woman's arms. _She's touching my woman!_

Alice paid no attention to the others startled looks as she stared at the ground. What the hell was going on with her? That was the first time she had ever thought something like that, but now that it was there... She couldn't bring herself to take it back.

Dragon looked down at her. "Sorry. I know she was comfortable, but I don't want her to have a nightmare."

Bella chose that moment to whimper, curling in on herself while still in Dragon's arms. Dragon looked as if someone had punched her as she watched her friend moving around.

"We need to go somewhere private." Rayn said, walking over. "Alice, have you ever driven a motorcycle?"

"Yes. Why?" Alice asked, having come out of her thoughts at the sound of Bella's whimper.

"I need you to drive hers to our house. I'm sure that if anyone else did it, Bella would kill us." Rayn said, allowing a small smile to form.

"Ok. Dragon, would you mind driving my Porsche?" Alice asked, getting to her feet.

Dragon nodded and they traded keys. She then tossed hers to Emmett, who looked like a little kid with a new toy.

"Scratch it, and you lose it." Dragon stated as she stared at him, or more correctly, at his crotch, before heading for the parking lot.

They all disbanded, Alice and Jade heading to the Biology lab to get the backpacks. They all took their time arriving at the Cullen house where Esme was standing at the door, waiting for them. She stared at them all with curious eyes as four new people walked towards her behind her kids.

"How was school?" She asked as they all walked into the living room.

"Eventful." Rosalie said, staring that the four supernatural people in her house. "Why don't you ask Alice and Edward." She added a little on the nasty side.

Esme turned to the mentioned two. Edward still looked pissed off while Alice was watching Dragon holding Bella.

"They won't let me near my mate." Edward complained to his mother, but thankfully not in a whiny voice.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Dragon groaned, running a hand through her colorful hair. "Get the hell over it, you gay asshole. She's said no everyday to your advances for the last three fucking weeks." She then turned to Esme and smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Dragon. May I place Isa on the couch?"

Esme nodded and smiled warmly. "Of course dear."

Edward growled, "She's-"

"Not yours." Rayn finished for him before bowing to Esme. "I'm Rayn, this little shorty by my side is Jade."

"Hey!" Jade whined, pouting. "I'm not short!"

Esme smiled. "Hello. That must mean that Isabella is the one on the couch, yes?"

"Yes." Dragon stated, making sure Bella was comfortable before turning back to the others. "I'm sure you all must have questions or concerns. If you'd like, we will answer those questions or concerns."

"Bella told me she would explain everything." Alice said, sitting on the chair across from Bella.

"Well, you know she can shift into a wolf. So that only leaves out the fact that she is half vampire as well." Dragon stated, ignoring the gasps she heard throughout the room. "Just like us three are. By my name, you should figure out what I am. Jade is a panther and Rayn is a white tiger. The only thing that's the same is that all of our fathers were vampires."

"How is that possible?" Esme asked.

"A vampire can get anyone but another vampire pregnant. Our mothers were all pureblood shifters that imprinted on vampires. It's rare, but it does happen." Rayn spoke up, moving to one end of the couch.

"Bella is the oldest of us, followed by Dragon, then Rayn, and leaving me to be the youngest." Jade said next, standing behind the couch.

Bella whimpered again, twisting around on the couch as if she was in a nightmare. Dragon cursed, moving to rest her hand on Bella's cheek gently. It did absolutely nothing. She stepped back as Rayn tried next, causing Bella's whimper to increase in sound. Jade tried last, and flinched back when Bella let out a scream of pain.

"Damnit." Dragon growled in frustration. She looked to the others. "Did any of you have a pleasant human life?" She asked,

Edward was about to step forward when Alice stood and walked over. He frowned at that, but wisely decided not to say anything.

Dragon took Alice's hand and placed it to Bella's cheek, then stepped back. The sounds died down, and Bella almost started to purr as she relaxed on the couch again. Alice looked to the three shifters, confused and curious.

"You saw me use my power." Dragon began. "We all have one. Bella's is centered around her mind. She's what our races would call a protector. She is a mental shield. She can project it out and protect anyone she wants from anything she wants, but there is more to it than that." Dragon paused, unsure of how to explain the rest.

Rayn spoke up when she noticed that Dragon didn't know how to continue; "The shield also protects her from dreaming of anyone's past. If she doesn't put it up before she falls asleep, she is subjected the closest person's life. If it's human, then it could be anything about them. Same thing goes for a shifter of any kind. If it's a vampire, it's their human life, usually right before they were turned. She always dreams about their 'darkest moments'." She frowned then.

"That is what's so surprising to us." Jade continued, knowing where Rayn's line of thinking was. "Never has she been able to relax at anyone's touch. We usually only touch her to wake her from the dreams. But you... What was your human life like?" She asked Alice.

"I wouldn't know." Alice murmured, stroking Bella's cheek gently.

"Oh? How so?" Dragon asked.

"Because she doesn't know her past."

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go... What do you think?

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**_An Animal's Soul- Chapter Six_**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**A/N:** So this is my last edited chapter, after this all mistakes are strictly my own. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

I don't get checks for any book/movie sales, so I don't own Twilight. Pointless to sue, you might get a computer if your lucky; cause I don't have any money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Everyone froze at the groggy voice. Their eyes snapped to Bella and found that she was awake. She was looking up at Alice with blurry eyes. Slowly, she sat up, causing the little vampire's hand to slip from her cheek. She rolled her shoulders and popped her neck before standing up.

"Bella, you're awake." Alice breathed in surprise. She had expected the brunette to be unconscious for much longer than she had been.

"I usually always wake up when the dreams change, or one of the others touch me. It sends a jolt through my mind that snaps me out of it." Bella explained, smiling slightly. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Alice asked, tilting her head,

Bella grinned and shifted her weight to one leg, arms crossed. "My wolf hadn't been out in a while. You didn't insist that I shift back and tell you everything. You just let me be for a while."

"That would explain why we found you naked." Dragon pointed out with a smirk plastered on her lips.

A blush tinted Bella's cheeks. "Well, If I'd known I was gonna shift, I'd have told you."

"What caused you to shift?" Rosalie asked, wondering only because of her protectiveness over her family. If Bella had shifted in front of a human, their whole cover would have been blown.

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed suddenly and Bella growled out, "Your dipshit of a brother." She jammed a finger in the Edward's direction accusingly. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to beat the living shit out of him. He makes my animal want blood in the worst way. I didn't do anything at school because it was public, and quite frankly, I like it here. I won't let him run me out, just because he assumes something that isn't true." She finished, her voice brimming with annoyance.

"And how do you know I'm not your mate?" Edward snapped, his offense finally coming out.

At that, Bella smirked. "Have you ever heard of the term 'imprinting'?" She asked, although she knew they all had some sort of idea of what imprinting was.

Edward crossed his arms. "Isn't imprinting what the La Push wolves do?"

Rayn snorted. "Not likely. True imprinting is not love at first sight, though it could still mean someone is your soul mate."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Rosalie sighed in exasperation.

Dragon ignored her and continued explaining, "Think about it; have any of you, at the first glance at your mate, thought, 'I love you with everything I am'? Or was it 'I feel a pull to you and I _need_ to see where it leads'?"

"It was the second one." Emmett stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Jade nodded. "There is no such thing as love at first sight."

"That's not true!" Edward nearly shouted, and then declared rather passionately, "I love Isabella!"

Bella froze, her features slowly morphing until there was a sneer plastered on her lips, "Are you serious? You don't know a damn fucking thing about me! Oh, you selfish little-" At this point she broke off into a language that none of the vampires could understand.

The three shifters, on the other hand, could. Dragon had her mouth covered in an attempt to hide her laughter. Rayn was biting her bottom lip and letting out little snickers. Jade was the only one not bothering to hide her laughter as she was bent over and full out cackling. They couldn't stop until well after Bella had finished her rant and was breathing heavily. When they could breathe again, Dragon walked over to Bella and placed her hand over her jugular vein. She spoke soothingly in the same language her Alpha had used.

"What language is she speaking?" Esme asked curiously. "I've never heard it before."

"That's because it's dragon tongue." Rayn said. "Drag over there taught it to us several years back. Over time it became something we do when we get angry." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Jade nodded. "Since Dragon is the best at it, for obvious reasons, she tends to be the one to calm us down. She just always uses her language to do it." Jade added, "Our minds are set in that language when we're mad, so that's the only time you'll hear it from either me or Bella."

Meanwhile, Alice was watching the two oldest members of the pack interact. Unknowingly, a growl was slowly building in her chest the longer Dragon had her hand on Bella's neck. She really wasn't liking the sight, and since she wasn't sure why, she was trying to hold her anger back. Eventually, Dragon stepped back and Bella's eyes didn't have any anger in them, only a touch of sadness. She looked around at them all before her eyes drifted to the floor in shame,

"I'm sorry." She murmured. Then, she walked over to Esme.

"Hello Madam. I'm Isabella, but please, call me Bella." She said politely and bowed.

Esme smiled, but was feeling rather flustered at the formal tone Bella was speaking with. "My, you are quite the polite young lady."

"My parents raised me that way." Bella explained, standing at full height, "Always be polite, and if you ever have to be mean to someone, then apologise to everyone else." She recited almost robotically. "My mother told me that all the time." She smiled briefly before returning to her spot on the couch.

Alice chose that moment to get Bella's attention. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Does your power work both ways?"

Bella tilted her head, her eyebrows creased. "How do you mean?"

"Could you dream my past, or would it always be black?"

Bella frowned in thought, looking at the ground. "I've done that a few times with other Shifters I have met through the years, but I'm not sure if I can do it with a vampire."

"Why's that?" It was Esme who asked out of concern and hope for her daughter.

"The person has to be asleep." Bella said, rubbing at her forehead, "If I were to try it, I would have to actively go into your mind, find the memories and get myself to connect to them alone when I sleep."

"Would you be willing to try?" Alice asked hopefully, sitting next to the brunette.

"I would. There's just one thing..."

"And that is?"

"You have to trust me." Bella said, finally looking at Alice. "And not just the 'I trust you not to hurt me'. It has to be the 'I trust you with my life' kind."

"And if I already did?" Alice asked,

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "You've only known me for less than a month. How could you?"

Alice smiled softly. "You trusted me enough to let me see you shift. I'm sure if you didn't, you could have gotten far enough away before I even knew it."

"True," Bella conceded. "Alright. I'll try."

Upon hearing Bella's decision, Rayn asked, "Are you sure?" She knew the vampire's memories would most likely be painful and she really didn't want Bella to experience that pain.

Bella, understanding Rayn's hesitance, simply nodded. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry, Rayn." She smiled, and then returned her attention to Alice. "So, when would you like to try this?"

Alice looked thoughtful. "Tonight, maybe?"

"Here or my house?"

Alice looked around, "Which would be more comfortable?"

"My house." Bella murmured. "Mostly for the fact that I sleep better in my own bed."

Jade snorted. "You have an unhealthy obsession with that mattress of yours."

"Do not." Bella retorted petulantly while glaring at the youngest member of her pack, "And what about you and surfing? I swear you would live in the ocean with that damn board if you could."

"That is not the same, and you know it! You would sleep for _years_ in that bed, if _you_ could."

"Ok, that's it you little pest!" Bella growled playfully, jumping up and running after Jade.

Jade laughed and ran out of the front door, shifting into her Panther as she waited for her Alpha. Bella, on the other hand, ended up tripping on her way out of the door and falling to the ground. She ignored the laughter of her pack and shifted as she rolled, ending up in a crouched position. The two circled each other, growling playfully as they snapped their jaws. Jade took the first hit, lunging forward with her paws extended. Bella rolled to the side and nipped at the panthers tail.

The two continued as Dragon and Rayn watched from the door, the vampires of the house behind them. The fight was short, but the two were still panting as they walked over and flopped onto the ground next to the door. Rayn was giggling as she turned to Esme.

"Would you mind if we used your kitchen? We all tend to get really hungry when we haven't shifted in a while."

Esme nodded and smiled. "Follow me and I'll help." She offered, walking towards the kitchen.

Rayn followed behind her, thanking her softly as they went about making food for the four shifters. For the next hour, the two were in the kitchen. Rayn, for the most part, was watching Esme cook. She was rather surprised to see that the vampire wasn't cringing or making snide comments about the things she was making. She even had the courage to ask why, and couldn't help the tilt of her head when the motherly vampire laughed.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I always loved cooking when I was human. It was the one thing my mother me taught that I liked. I guess it just passed over."

Rayn nodded in understanding. "We can all cook, but Bella has always been the best. And by the smell, I think she might have competition now."

Esme laughed at that.

There was a loud growl outside, making Rayn laugh. "Looks like Bella just now registered what I said. Sorry Bells!"

There was a bit of grumbling in response, making both of them laugh.

Bella huffed, hearing the laughter. She rolled onto her side and looked at Jade, still in her animal form. The panther was only about an inch shorter than her, her green eyes were brighter in this form, and her fur was darker then when she was human, as well. Jade huffed at her and batted at her Alpha playfully.

_"Watch it, Green. I'm tired still."_ Bella said telepathically, laying her head on the ground.

_"When was the last time you napped in your doggie form?"_ Jade teased.

Bella snorted her answer as she stood and walked into the forest. Jade sighed at the sight, shifting back and heading into the house. She took a seat next to Dragon and thanked her for the fresh set of clothes. They sat and watched as Emmett and Jasper played a game, their fingers blurring over the buttons.

"So, who made the vampire-durable game system?" Jade asked when she noticed their hand speed. "Surely it wasn't a human."

Emmett looked over, a boyish grin on his face. "Well, duh! It was us!"

Dragon snorted. "Sure, and I have a bunny tail."

Jade doubled over laughing, holding her sides as the two male vampires looked at her in question. She took a deep breath, saying between her bouts of laughter, "She can do... Magic... So she could... Have a bunny... tail...!" She made it out to be much funnier than it really was.

Emmett looked at Dragon who shrugged before getting up and heading out to her bike. She knelt down next to it, reaching into her backpack to pull out a rag. She was about to clean a small portion that was dirty when she heard the garage door open up. She looked up to see Alice drive her car into a parking spot before handing the keys over to Rosalie. Rosalie half-smiled at her little sister and opened the hood to work on the engine.

"Dragon?" Alice asked as she walked over.

"Hm?" Dragon responded absently while looking at all of the different tools in the Cullen's garage.

"Where did Bella go?"

"In the forest. You might want to hurry. I smelled Edward going that way. Oh! Ask her about what else her powers do." Dragon answered, finally looking Alice in the eyes. "There's more to it than what we said, and if we're all going to be friends, she needs to lift what it does to you."

Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion at the shifter. "Alright. Why don't you go over and look at the tools? I think I heard Emmett muttering about your bike not being fast enough."

Dragon growled darkly at that while there was a shout protest from inside the house. Alice just giggled and headed for the forest, easily picking up Bella's scent and following it.

Dragon watched her go before getting to her feet and slowly walking into the garage. She stood next to Rosalie. The blonde was bent over the hood of the Porsche, not even stopping her work as she addressed the shifter with an irritated, "What?"

"Can I cut your mates balls off?" Dragon asked, watching as Rosalie moved her hand around the edge to find the tool she needed.

Rosalie actually took the time to think about it when she felt the tool she needed being placed in her hand. She looked at the woman, taking in the twinkle in the multi-colored eyes, and how Dragon was looking at the engine. She allowed a small smirk to play on her lips.

"Sure. It's not like I need them."

Dragon laughed. "So, I'm guessing you're going to be the hardest one to trust us."

"Yes." Rose said, going back to work.

Dragon nodded, not fazed by the answer. She casually walked over to where she saw the tools and grabbed a few that Rosalie would need next. She returned to the blonde and set them down beside her. "Fair enough." She simply said. Dragon glanced briefly over the car. "What's wrong with it?"

"Besides the fact that it smells like wet dog?"

Dragon rolled her eyes. "You're funny." She muttered sarcastically, then asked curiously, "And how do I smell?"

"Lizards don't smell good either. Especially burnt ones."

The two spent a while in the garage, Rosalie insulting Dragon while the shifter took it in stride as she helped the vampire work on Alice's Porsche.

Jade eavesdropped silently as her friend talked with the blonde vampire in the garage. She was happy that two of her friends were getting on well with the Cullen women. Now she just had to wonder about Bella. She was brought out of her thoughts by the guys asking if she would like to join in the next round with them and spent the time until dinner playing games. Her and Emmett seemed to be on the same page when it came to humor, and when she was serious, her and Jasper found a common liking in history. The only real difference between them was that he liked to talk about the wars themselves while she liked to learn more about the weapons that had been used and how they worked.

Needless to say, this made listening to the three rather funny. Emmett would make a joke about something one of them had said, and Jade would make both of them look at her strange as she went into a long rant that was both funny and serious. It had caused both Dragon and Rayn to laugh when they heard it, making Rosalie and Esme join in on the confusing part of what was happening.

Dragon was the one to explain, knowing that Esme and the boys could hear her just fine. "That's how Jade has been for most of her life. It was actually Bella who brought it out of her, oddly enough. She loves to mix seriousness and humor together to confuse people."

"But it's never worked on you!" Jade whined, a pout clearly intoned in her voice.

"I have nearly three hundred years of experience with people like you, Green Grass." Dragon pointed out. "I've learned when to not fall for your antics!"

"Antics? They are not antics!" Jade responded in indignation.

Rayn chose that moment to step in. "Right, and that fight you started in that bar sixty years ago was what? An accident?"

Jade frowned, muttering, "Wasn't my fault the guy overheard me..."

It was Esme who started giggling, though she did her best to stifle it with her hand. Emmett and Jasper followed with Emmett laughing loudly and Jasper chuckling quietly. Rosalie was the only one not to laugh in anyway, but Dragon did see the slight smile she had on her face before it was gone.

~o0o~

Alice smiled at the laughter of her family as she moved further into the woods. She followed Bella's scent and soon found her standing in a clearing, growling darkly at Edward. Bella's fur was standing up around her neck and shoulders, her lips pulled back to show her sharp white teeth and her ears were flat against her head, as if she was ready to jump at any moment. Edward, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything to protect himself. He was just standing a distance from her with a hopeful look on his face. He hadn't quite got that Bella would be happy to rip him apart if he came near her; which he was now trying to do.

Bella lunged forward when he moved toward her and easily pinned Edward to the ground, snarling loudly in his face.

"Isabella..." he began, but was interrupted when Bella snapped her jaws in front of his face, barely missing his nose. Edward actually flinched at that before turning to look at Alice, who had just stood there watching it all. Bella followed his gaze, tilting her head in question.

Alice sighed. "Bella, please get off him."

Bella growled at Edward warningly one more time before walking over to Alice. She then sat down in front of her, tail wagging slightly. Alice placed her hand on Bella's head, rubbing the fur of her ears gently as she did so.

Edward's features darkened angrily at the sight and he quickly stood. "What are you doing Alice? Stop touching my mate!" He snarled, even though he didn't move from his spot.

Bella's lips pulled back in a snarl, but Alice stopped her from doing anything by placing her hand against the side of her furry neck. Her attention now on her brother, she said, "She isn't your mate. That much is easily noticeable by the fact that she nearly tore your head off just now."

Edward frowned, choosing to disbelieve that obvious little tidbit. "She was not; Isabella wouldn't. Mates will not hurt each other."

Alice sighed. Knowing reasoning was futile, she asked Bella, "Bella? Do you want him to leave?"

Bella nodded, rubbing the side of her face up against Alice's stomach. Edward growled at the sight, but left the two in the clearing. Unbeknownst to the two girls, he was already working on a plan to get his Isabella.

Bella waited until his scent had faded before she shifted back to human form, stretching her arms and popping her back after doing so. She turned to Alice and smiled at the little pixie vampire. "Thank you. I didn't want him to see me naked."

Alice nodded, her eyes glazed over ever so slightly at the sight in front of her. This was the second time Bella was naked while in her presence, but this time, there was no hiding her gorgeous body. Alice frowned mentally at the thought. S_ince when do I think her gorgeous? I mean, I know she's beautiful -she's in a league all her own when it comes to that- but…gorgeous?_

"Alice?" Bella asked softly, snapping the vampire out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Alice blinked, trying her hardest to not look at the perfectly sized breasts that were on display. She looked into Bella's eyes. "I wanted to ask you a few more questions. Dragon told me to ask about what your powers do to mine."

Bella sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I can block both your visions, and Jasper's empathy. It was something I learned to do when my little sister started projecting her emotions on to me."

"Your sister? I thought you were all only children?"

Bella shrugged nonchalantly as she explained: "Three of us are because our supernatural parents only had us. Dragon is one of a set of two. Because she was born first, the dragon gene passed to her. Her brother is a full-fledged vampire that was raised to hate her. But, when I say sister, I mean human sister. My parents didn't love each other, and didn't want me. My mother's a selfish bitch, and gave me up at birth. She left me on the door step of a married couple. She didn't knock on the door or anything, probably hoping I would die by the time they found me."

"Why didn't she get rid of you before you were born?"

Bella sighed, sitting down against a tree's trunk, "She got pregnant by the man her wolf claimed. When we imprint, it only links our souls; it's up to us to fall in love with the person. When a man imprints on a woman, she is the only one he can get pregnant. It's the same for a woman."

"So, wait. Sherrilyn Kenyon was right?" Alice asked,

Bella snorted and crossed her arms. "Sort of. Most of what any author writes is false, but they do tend to get a few things right. Both genders will be sterile to anyone who isn't their imprint. The thing she had wrong was the fact that they lose their sex drive. That is utter rubbish. My mother has had more men in her bed than most prostitutes will ever have in their life. The same thing goes for my father."

Alice nodded, taking a seat next to the shifter at the trunk of the tree. "Alright, back to your sister... She was an empath?"

Bella scrunched up her face which Alice couldn't help but find adorable. "Somewhat. She couldn't feel others emotions, but she would push hers onto others. I figured it out one day when we were in the market. A boy had been picking on her and I nearly killed him. I was always protective of my human family, but I had never given into my anger so easily before. Later that night, I asked her what she was feeling when it happened and she explained it to me. That was when I started to get dreams about other people's past, so I worked on controlling it and protecting myself. Once I had it down, I projected it out so she couldn't accidently control our parents with her emotions."

There was a small silence after that when Bella was leaning back with her eyes closed and Alice was thinking of what else she wanted to know.

"What can Jade and Rayn do?"

Bella smiled. "Fire and lightening, respectively."

"Jade can control fire?"

Bella nodded. "She figured it out when she burned her own house down."

"And Rayn?"

Bella shrugged. "Not sure when exactly, but it was during one of her verbal sparring matches with her step mother."

"And Dragon can teleport?"

"Yeah. She found out when her brother first attacked her. She said she remembered feeling an intense need to be away from him and that the only safe place she could think of was in my arms."

Alice held back a wave of jealousy at the comment. "How old was she?"

"Six, I think." Bella muttered, raising her hand to count on her fingers. "Yeah, it was when I was staying with her and her human parents. I stayed the first few years with them so they knew what to expect in a general sense. I left when she was three, but came back once a year to visit. I was out hunting one night when her brother and his 'father' showed up and attacked her. She was so scared that she wished she was in my arms. Since she was the only one home at that moment, her parents were saved."

Bella smiled wistfully at the memory. "She hadn't changed yet, so she was really shocked to find herself resting on my back while I was a wolf. I shifted back and told her a short version of my life and what I was. After that night, she worked hard on controlling her power. When she did finally shift into her _creature_ she learned that she could also do a bit of magic. Like witch magic. We have never figured out how she can do it, but we're glad she can. It's saved our lives more times than we can count."

"What did you get from your father?"

"Other than utter hatred?" Bella snorted in disdain. "The vampire in me shows when I hunt. You drink the blood dry. A Shifter, of any sort, will eat their prey. When we hunt, we let out our inner animal completely, drinking the blood dry from the corpse before eating a majority of the body mass."

"Anything else?" Alice asked, ignoring how Bella's description didn't make her flinch.

"A shifter, of any sort, will eventually grow old and die, mostly from old age. Because of our fathers, we can live as long as any vampire can, but we have to be careful. We can't reattach our heads if they're ripped off, unlike you." Bella joked morbidly.

Bella stood and stretched before holding her hand out to Alice. The little vampire took hold and let herself be pulled up. Bella smiled slightly before shifting back to her wolf and looking at Alice with an animal's version of a smile. Then, before Alice could ask what she was doing, Bella dashed toward the Cullen's house, howling playfully as she went; it only took a second for Alice to realize what Bella wanted and chased after her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I have to point this out now before I forget. I have all but the newest five of Sherrilyn Kenyon's books. They are my current favorite and I re-read most of them often. I love how complex she has made them, but I couldn't help joking about a few things... mostly for my own story reasons.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**An Animal's Soul- Chapter Seven**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**A/N:** So here is the next chapter. I have to give a big thanks to Haden Breslin for becoming my Beta, and helping me smooth out the... more jagged edges of the unedited chapters.

Don't own any of Twilight. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Dinner was being placed on the table when Alice raced through the front door. Everyone stared at her as they heard the playful growls and whines from outside. Dragon walked to the front door, helping Bella put some clothes on as she shifted back. The two walked in and sat at the table that was set for just them, and tried their hardest not to dig into the wonderful smelling food like complete animals. The food was nearly gone when the front door opened again, and a new vampire scent assaulted their noses.

Bella twitched, growling protectively as she pulled Alice closer to her. The pixie had stood next to her while she ate, asking a few more random questions that were directed at anyone who would answer them, which they did between bites of food, Alice looked at Bella in question. Not really understanding what the brunette was doing. She glanced at Dragon, who was looking at her Alpha as well, trying to figure out what to do.

"Esme?" A voice called out softly, moving into the room. The four shifters saw a tall, handsome looking man with short blond hair that had the slightest tint of red added. He stopped at the sight of the four people in his house, before smiling at them in greeting. Esme walked over, wrapping her arms around her husband and kissing him lightly in greeting.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her up and over to her adoptive father, "Bella, this is Carlisle, he's like a father to us, and the leader of our coven."

Bella bowed, "Hello Sir. I'm Bella, and these are my family." She said, gesturing to the other three, who stood and bowed as well.

Carlisle nodded, "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." He returned, before heading back out of the room. He paused at the door, noticing that the three at the table were starting to clean up, "What are you doing?" He asked, confused by their actions, "You don't have to stop eating. Not on my account."

The three nodded, sitting back down. Bella, on the other hand, continued to stand; watching him silently. Carlisle looked at her, smiling slightly, "Something wrong?" He asked gently.

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry for growling. I didn't know it was you."

Carlisle waved his hand, "No need to worry, Bella. I take no offense to it."

Bella nodded, walking slowly back to the table and taking her seat. The girls were eating slowly now, their eyes glancing at the doorway to see if Carlisle would tell them to stop any time soon. Alice and Esme noticed this and asked them what was wrong.

"It's not that something is wrong." Jade stated, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "We're just being cautious."

"Cautious?" Esme asked, walking over.

Rayn nodded, "We don't want to offend. That's why we waited till he told us we could continue before sitting back down." She took a sip of her tea, "This is really good, by the way. If he hadn't said we could eat, we would have packed the leftovers and cleaned up the kitchen."

Alice moved back over to where Bella was sitting, "Why though? Esme made the food for you."

"It's an Alpha thing." Dragon responded, "Carlisle is the leader of your pack. That means that his word is law." She took another bite of her food, sighing happily, "You definitely have competition now Isa. Esme is a great cook."

Bella grumbled playfully, "Then maybe you should move in here. I'm sure Rosalie would love to have the house smelling like burnt lizard."

"Do it and Die!" Was heard from upstairs, causing the six of them to laugh at the threat.

When Esme got a hold on her giggles she turned back to the four shifters, "We aren't a pack, though."

Bella nodded, "You're right, but you are a coven, which is the vampiric version of a pack. Carlisle is the leader, in pack terms that means Alpha. It is a show of respect, to wait for the Alpha to give you permission to eat."

"But you were already mostly done, by the time he got home." Alice pointed out.

"That's because the Beta said we could." Jade supplied, eating the last bite on her plate and filling it up with more food.

"Beta?" Esme asked, finally taking a seat at the end of the table, by Dragon and Rayn.

"You are married, yes?" Dragon asked, gesturing with her hand at the doorway, where Carlisle just came back in.

"Yes."

"That makes you the Beta, or second in command. That spot is given to the Alpha's mate." Rayn stated, pouring more tea into her cup.

"What if the alpha didn't have a mate?" Carlisle asked, standing behind his wife.

"Then it goes to whoever the Alpha deems worthy of the title. Usually the person they trust most." Bella stated, "Since I don't have a mate, if anything were to happen to me, Dragon would be in charge."

Jade snorted, "you have a mate, Bella. You just have to find her again."

Bella returned the snort, "She is either dead, or a vampire. What are the chances that I'll ever see her again? It was a chance happening the first time, anyway."

Alice bit her bottom lip at those words, trying her damnedest to hold in the snarl that was rising in her chest. It was almost as bad as when Edward hit on Bella; every thought left her mind, and she wanted nothing more than to pull Bella into her arms and possessively state that she belonged to her, not him. That thought was overridden when Bella's word came back to her mind, causing sadness to wash away jealousy she felt. Shaking that thought away after a moment, she returned to the present in time to see the four shifters finish their food and stand to clean. Esme tried to protest, but Bella just shook her head,

"We have a tradition. The one to cook doesn't have to clean. You cooked a lovely dinner for us Esme, let us clean up for you."

Esme nodded, sitting back down in her seat and watching the group clean and put away the dishes. When they were done, they thanked her for the food and headed for the door. Bella stayed behind, turning to Carlisle,

"I'm sure that Esme will fill you in on everything we talked about. I just wanted to let you know that Alice will be spending the night at our house. I promise she won't be harmed."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright, I'll see you all soon?"

Bella nodded, "As long as Esme doesn't mind cooking again. It's nice to meet someone who is probably even better than me at it."

If vampires could blush, Esme would have won a gold medal. She was smiling shyly, but with enough happiness for Bella to know that her complement was welcomed. Bella smiled back before walking to the door, waiting for Alice to join her. After a short goodbye to her adopted parents, Alice walked over to Bella and the two of them left; walking to Bella's house at a slow jog.

~o0o~

Rayn stood in a small clearing behind their house, listening to the sounds around her as she looked at the sky. Taking a few deep breaths of the night air, she moved over to a tree and stripped, carefully folding and hiding her clothes in the roots. When that was done, she relaxed her body and quietly shifted into her animal.

She prowled around the clearing, before moving back to the middle and lying down in the soft grass. She rolled around before resting on her side, rubbing her head into the ground gently. A small purr rumbled out of her throat as she stilled and relaxed her body. She stayed that way for a while, watching the small animals around her run along. After a while, a twig snapped and she lifted her head to see a wolf looking at her, its head tilted to the side.

A gentle push at her mind had her dropping her shield, letting the person in,

_Who are you?_ It asked, its voice slightly rough.

_It's rude to not say who you are first, pup._ She responded, laying her head back down and watching the wolf move to be in front of her,

_I'm Seth._

_Hello Seth, The name's Rayn._

Another twig snapped, and Rayn heard another voice, _Seth, what are you doing?_

Seth turned to look at the other wolf. Rayn blocked out their thoughts, closing her eyes. She had no worry about getting hurt, she could beat them both without trying. When another nudge hit her mind, she dropped her shields again,

_Yes?_ She asked,

_Do you mean any harm to the humans?_ The second wolf asked,

Rayn tilted her head, _and who are you, if I may ask?_

_Leah._

_I, nor my pack, mean any harm to the human's. We just wanted a quiet place to live for a few years._ Rayn stated truthfully, getting to her feet and stretching, _now, if you wouldn't mind, I have a test tomorrow at school._

She walked over to her clothes and grabbed them in her mouth before heading home.

~o0o~

Leah and Seth sat in the clearing, watching her leave. Leah sighed, before growling slightly,

_Think she'll teach me how to hide my thoughts?_ She asked her brother, turning and heading back to the reservation.

Seth laughed, following behind his sister, _At least we were the only ones on patrol tonight. Though I have a feeling Sam will hear of them soon... Do you think she was one of the kids at La Push a while back?_

_The one's that smelt like vampires, but didn't look like them? _Leah asked, making sure she understood the question.

Seth nodded, _the only one that would fit, if we go with physical looks would be the one with snow white hair._

_Well, if Sam does indeed find out soon, we'll know for sure when he makes us confront them._ Leah grumbled, _let's just hope he doesn't start anything that will cause a war. I'm no fan of those leeches, but I would rather not fight them. Heaven knows mother would disapprove._

Seth nodded, and they returned home when their patrol was over.

~o0o~

Bella opened the front door, holding it open for Alice. The vampire stepped in, to see Dragon sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for them. She smiled slightly at them, motioning Alice over to her, and shooing Bella away when the brunette came over.

"Go get ready for bed, Isa." Dragon spoke, "I just want to talk to Alice for a moment. And don't listen in!" She added at the last minute, before her Alpha disappeared upstairs.

Bella waved her hand, going into her room to get ready. Dragon sighed, leaning forward in her seat. Her elbows rested on her thighs, and her chin rested on her hands, while she looked at the ground.

"I want to warn you about what you're going to see." She said, glancing at the vampire out of the corner of her eye, "Bella is going to walk you through everything, and you need to listen to her. Be completely open with her. When she falls asleep, she will twitch for a moment or two. It's because her mind is trying to process everything she is seeing. If, for whatever reason, she starts screaming place your hand on her cheek, like you did earlier. If that doesn't work, then call one of us. Preferably Rayn, since she can control lightning, she can send a small shock through Bella and wake her up. We hate having to do it, but every so often it calls for it."

Alice nodded, "Anything else?" She asked, taking the advice for what it was. She would hate to put Bella in pain or danger because of her want to know her past.

"Um... Don't be surprised if she sits up and eventually pulls you into the bed. She's done it a few times before with us, mostly because she's a secret snuggler."

"Am bloody not!" Was shouted from upstairs.

"Stops snooping!" Dragon responded, grumbling, "If she pulls you into the bed, just let her. It happens mostly when she can't find the pillow she uses for that reason."

"Why can't she find it?"

"She kicks it off the bed."

"Alexis!"

Dragon smirked, "That's all, I'll give Rayn a heads up, so she doesn't snap at you for waking her from her 'beauty sleep'."

Alice nodded, got up and headed for Bella's room, saying her thanks as she went. When she got to the room, she was greeted to the sight of Bella walking out of her master bathroom, a toothbrush handing out of her mouth and a bit of the paste trailing out the corner of her lips. Bella smiled at her, gesturing to the chair she placed next to her bed before walking into her closet and grabbing something, then returning to the bathroom.

"Make yourself comfy." She said when her mouth was rid of the toothpaste. "Damn shit still taste nasty." She muttered under her breath, causing Alice to chuckle in the other room.

Alice sat down, and watched as Bella came out wearing a pair of cotton pajama pants that had mini pictures of wolves on them, and a black sports bra. The half breed sat on the edge of the bed, right in front of the vampire and took a deep breath.

"Alright, ready to start?" She asked.

Alice nodded, "What do I have to do?"

"Have you seen the Matrix movies?" The shifter asked, getting a nod, "Good. I want you to close your eyes and picture the hallway. The one that is all white and has all the doors."

Alice nodded, doing as she was asked, and ignoring the inviting shiver that went down her spine when Bella made their foreheads touch gently.

"Ok, next, I want you to relax, keep the image, and let me in..."

_Alice was standing in the hallway that she had pictured, and watched as Bella appeared next to her. Bella smiled,_

_"I have to say, that was the easiest I have ever done that. Now. Put a name to each of these doors. One for each person you hold dear."_

_As Alice did this, the names appeared, one for every member of her family. Then, at Bella's instructions, made one for the Volturi and the time when she was on her own. The next set was for school, and the Denali family that she considered cousins. The last of the few consisted of Bella and her pack, and the La Push wolves._

_"You have done remarkably well Alice. It takes people a lot of practice to be able to do this. Now, I want you to place all your memories into the right places. Have one door marked 'family' for the ones when you're at home."_

_Alice nodded, and spent the next several minutes filling the rooms in with her memories, as each memory was placed into the place it was suppose to be, the doors started to open slightly. They opened more and more as the memories were placed, and soon, all the doors were opened enough to see into the room. The insides only gave off a slight glow, but Bella said she would explain it later. When that was all done, she headed down the hall, Alice following behind her. At the end of the hallway, there were two doors left. One was marked 'vampire past' and the other was marked 'human past'. The vampire one was open, but the other was closed._

_Bella stood in front of the closed door. She opened the door and was greeted to darkness. It represented that Alice remembered nothing. She took one step into it, and felt a jolt go through her._

_"Alice. Calm down." She said, turning to see that Alice was shaking slightly._

_Alice took a deep breath, relaxing, "Sorry."_

_Bella nodded, "I'm going to tread very carefully through this darkness, with a candle." As she said this, a candle appeared in her open palm, "It'll take a few hours for the memories to start coming back to you as I uncover them. Now, I'm going to send you back to the waking realm. If you could, please, make sure I'm resting in the bed properly, if my body falls, I'll break my concentration. The jolt of me coming out of your mind will actually cause you harm. Ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Don't be afraid, Alice." Bella said, moving over and stroking Alice's cheek gently, "When it's six in the morning, picture yourself back in this hallway. Then, call out my name. I'll come out of this room and get out of your head."_

_Alice nodded, watching as Bella moved into the room again, and closed the door slightly. She left a small crack open, and though Alice wanted to ask why, she did as she was told instead._

Alice opened her eyes to see that Bella's body was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her forehead resting gently against her own. With a small smile, she got to her feet and gently placed the shifter in her bed, pulling the sheets up to her waist and making sure her head was resting on a pillow. Bella's body twitched for a moment, as Dragon said it would, before she growled slightly and curled up in the bed, facing the vampire.

For the first hour or so, Alice sat in the chair, looking around the room. The bed was placed in the middle of the room, against the wall and right next to the window. Next to it on both sides were night stands, one had a lamp on it with a clock resting next to it, while the other had a small stack of books. In one of the corners was a desk, where another lamp was resting next to a silver laptop. A bookshelf stood next to the desk, and next to that was the bedroom door. Across from the entrance into the room, was the bathroom, and in the corner between that and the closet door, stood a TV stand with a 55" flat screen. In the space under the top, rested an Xbox and several games.

"Alice..." Bella murmured, reaching an arm out and grabbing Alice by her wrist gently. The little vampire smiled slightly at the gesture, and moved to lie down next to the taller woman. Bella curled up next her even more, resting her head on her shoulder and nuzzling closer.

It was well into the second hour, when she felt the memories starting to drift into her mind, though they were a bit hazy.

_A three year old Alice sat in front of her mother, watching as the woman paced back and forth._

_"Daddy isn't going to like that dinner is burnt." She said, in a surprisingly clear voice._

_Her mother gasped, running into the kitchen to check on her food, thinking that her daughter had smelt the food burning. Everything was alright though, and she came back out, a confused look on her face,_

_"Mary-Alice, why do you say that? The food isn't burning." Her mother said._

_Alice smiled, "I saw it. Daddy will come home and yell at you about burning the food. He's had a bad day at work."_

_Her mother's frown deepened. She waved it off, going back to what she was doing, which, was namely, pacing back and forth and not really doing anything. When Alice's father came home, he got made that the food was burnt, and yelled at her mother after sending her to her room._

_The next memory was of a five year old Alice, sitting in her room crying. Her father had just yelled at her about the fact that she was being 'strange' again, and scaring the neighbors' again. It wasn't her fault that she saw their son falling out of the tree in their backyard, and was trying to warn him. The idiot didn't listen, and ended up with a broken leg. When her father found out, he had dragged her to her room and spanked her before yelling at her about doing things like that._

_She spent the next day in her room, too afraid to leave, thinking that her father would hurt her again. She didn't mean to be a problem, she was just trying to help._

_The next image was of a six year old version of her, walking down the street with her daddy. They were out shopping for groceries, since her mother wanted to throw a small party tomorrow for the family. Alice wasn't sure how she could do all this work, after having her little sister the week before, but she decided that she didn't care._

_She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, while she was thinking, and bumped into someone. They both fell down, and Alice was helped up by her dad, who instantly scolded her for not watching where she was going._

_"Say sorry to the lady, Mary-Alice." Her father said._

_Alice watched as the tall woman got to her feet, dusting off her pants and shirt. She had a bit of dirt on her cheek, and she reached up to wipe it off._

_"I'm sorry ma'am." She said softly._

_The woman looked down at her, their eyes connecting for a moment before she spoke, "My name is Bella, and it's alright little one. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Are you hurt or anything?" She asked,_

_Alice shook her head, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She returned,_

_Bella shook her head, laughing softly, "No, child. I am fine. But you should be a bit more careful from now on. Not many people are as nice as me." She said, before bowing slightly and walking down the street, passed them both._

_Alice watched her go, and had a strange feeling that she was losing someone very important to her. Right after that feeling, was another one; this one telling her that she would surely meet that woman again someday, she just didn't know when._

Alice came to when she heard a gasp from the body next to her. She looked down to see Bella's eyes open, and the shifter as staring at her in wonder,

"Mary-Alice...?" She asked softly, sitting up.

Alice sat up with her, not quite sure what the other woman meant. She tilted her head, "Mary-Alice?" She asked back.

"Oh my god!" Bella shouted, getting to her feet and doing a little dance around the room, laughing happily. She ignored the door opening, and turned back to the vampire sitting on her bed, "You're her!"

"I'm who?" Alice asked, seeing the others standing in the doorway.

Bella smiled brightly at her, "You're Mary-Alice Brandon. You're the one I imprinted on all those years ago. You're the one I imprinted on again on my first day of School. You're my soul mate!" She said happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

The others gasped in surprise, as Alice looked at her in shock.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did everyone think of that? When I first started typing out this story, this was the scene I had wanted to use for Bella figuring out her imprint. And if anyone catches it, there was a small foreshadowing of it in chapter one.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**_An Animals Soul- Chapter Eight_**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**A/N:** So, thanks to my Beta, I've gotten a well deserved kick in the ass to keep me working... and Someone to bounce idea's off of. (Which helps a lot!) I hope you all like this chapter... And see, I didn't leave you all hanging on the edge of your seats for too long, right?

Don't own anything but the story I made up and my OC's, and the back grounds I made (Or changed) to suit my story. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The silence that followed Bella's words was both awkward, and stiff. The pack didn't know what to do, they just continued to shift their gazes from their Alpha to the Vampire that was staring at the brunette in shock. Alice, for her part, was too shocked to say anything; her mind was completely blank, a very hard thing to accomplish for a vampire. Bella, on the other hand, was standing on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped in front of her and a big, mega watt smile plastered on her face. She was barely stopping herself of shifting into her wolf and howling happily. Though, both her inner vampire and inner wolf were indeed dancing, happy growls coming forth.

After another minute, Alice was finally able to say one word, and if she was in her right mind, she would have been appalled by what the word was, "Huh?"

Bella sat down on her bed again, though it was very hard to stay there, "In 1894, I was passing through a small town in Mississippi. I was walking down the street in no real direction, and sadly enough, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I bumped into a little girl, and we both fell over. I was so surprised that someone actually knocked me on my ass. So I stood, dusted myself off and apologized." The brunette got to her feet, moving slightly towards Alice, "I looked in the eyes of the little girl that ran into me... and imprinted on her."

Alice watched Bella, listening to every word and feeling a bit of hope blooming in her chest, "Who was the little girl?" She asked, Bella had already told her, but she needed to hear it again, to make sure she wasn't dreaming; even though vampires can't sleep.

"Her name was Mary-Alice Brandon. She was _you_, when you were still human." Bella answered, looking at her pack mates with a happy smile, silently telling them they could go back to sleep.

They left the room, and soon, Alice was herself again and asking a hundred questions about her past. Bella answered what she could, but said that the more they uncovered, the more Alice would remember. Before Bella could try another link between their minds, she yawned and Alice told her to go to sleep and that they could continue tomorrow night. Though Bella didn't want to, she nodded and got into her bed. She watched as Alice left through her window, before lying on her side and curling up slightly against the other pillow she had on the bed.

~o0o~

The next morning, Bella pulled into the parking lot and got off her bike, only to be slammed against the truck that was parked next to her. Rosalie was pinning her to the vehicle, a snarl barely contained as she glared at her.

"You better not be fucking lying to her!" She growled in a whisper, "I swear I will end you personally if you are just doing this for fun!" She added.

Bella waved her hand slightly, stopping her family from coming over. She looked Rosalie in the eye, "Imprinting in the most sacred of things to Shifters of any sort. If I end up hurting her, I would _beg_ you to kill me. I might not love her, not yet, but her happiness is all that matters to me. I would rather _die_ than hurt her in any way."

Rosalie continued to look at her for a moment before moving away, "I'm holding you to that, mutt." She muttered, turning around and walking back over to her husband.

Bella watched her, rubbing her neck where the Vampire had her arm pressed against her. She moved away from the truck, turning to see that there wasn't a dent in it, which would have been hard to explain. Grabbing her bag, she walked over to her pack and smiled at them, showing that she was ok and everything was alright. They waited by the door for the bell to ring, and when it did, they went to their classes. While in her classes before lunch, she thought about what Jade was going through with Angela, and decided that she wanted to see if the panther would imprint on the woman she was falling in love with. Angela had been the deciding factor, when their shared class had come, Angela had asked if Jade was alright, saying that she saw a sad look in her eyes. Bella stated that she wasn't sure, and would ask during lunch.

When lunch did roll around, Bella found Alice waiting outside of the doors with Jade next to her. Bella smiled her thanks, and watched as the little Vampire walked through the doors and joined her family.

"Alice said you would want to talk to me?" Jade said, tilting her head "Is something wrong?"

"I want you to look her in the eyes." Bella responded, "I know that things might not turn out alright, but it's better to know now if she is the other half of your soul."

Jade nodded, "Can I only request one thing, from member to Alpha?"

"Of course." Bella said, moving closer, "What is it?"

"Don't help me." Jade said, looking at the woman in question through the door, "Whether she is or isn't, I need to do this on my own. I need too." She said, turning back to her Alpha and letting her see the sadness that resided in her eyes.

Bella smiled, nodding her agreement, "I promise, but you will have to tell Rayn the same thing. You know how she is."

Jade nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door. Bella followed behind the younger Shifter, sending a small smile towards Alice before taking her usual seat next to Angela. Jade sat across from her, and started a conversation with her. The three shifters watched her secretly as she gained the courage to do what she had to. They knew the moment it happened, because Jade stiffened, and let out a soft strangled whimper, something that the humans couldn't hear, but her family could.

Bella sighed, tilting her head over her shoulder to look at Alice. The vampires were watching the table, since they had heard what Jade was going to do, but Alice was watching her, smiling slightly when their eyes met. Bella smiled back, before turning back to her table and pulling out her phone.

_What do you see happening?_ She sent, looking back at Jade as she waited for a response.

_It's fuzzy, but I think everything turns out ok in the end. They go to the same college, and they seem happy with each other._ Was what she got, and Bella felt a little bit of the weight on her shoulders lifting.

Across the table, Jade sat, staring helplessly, at Angela. She had felt the instant tug at her heart when she looked her in the eyes, and felt how her inner animal wanted out. She held the urge back, but her panther wanted to rub up against her imprint like a giant house cat. The thought alone would have repulsed her years ago, but now it was all she could think of doing. She had a feeling that she would need to go for a run soon.

"Are you alright Jade?" Angela asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Jade smiled, deciding that whether things turned out good or bad, she was going to be herself; and she would always flirt with a beautiful girl from time to time, "I'm sorry, Angel. I got lost in your eyes again." She said, watching out of the corner of her eye as her sisters raised their eyebrows at her.

Everyone else at the table froze, looking at her with mixed expressions. The only one she cared about was Angela's though, and she smiled slightly, a faint blush showing as she laughed,

"Be nice in front of the others De." She said playfully.

Jade smirked, "And why should I? I don't mind sharing..."

Angela full out laughed at that, "Please. I don't think I would be able to."

The two went back and forth with the teasing for a little while, letting the others watch in confusion. Jade hid what she felt, knowing that Angela would be able to see it. The human had gotten good at reading her expressions, and picked up on her moods rather easily; even though they had only known each other for about a month. When lunch was over, they all went to class, and at the end of the day, Jade sped out of the parking lot faster than anyone else, including the vampires.

She parked her bike on the side of the road by the forest and ran into it, taking her clothes off in a hurry when she wasn't in sight of the street. She continued running after that, shifting seamlessly into her panther as she went. The only sound that came out of her for the first few minutes was something between a painful whimper, and a heartbreaking roar that wouldn't stop. How the hell was she suppose to convince the girl she was in love with, that they were soul mates? True, Angela didn't have to love her, Jade only needed her in her life to be happy, but she had fallen in love with the brunette. That alone made it harder to just walk away.

A scream to the right of her, pulled Jade out of her thoughts, and she dashed off towards the noise. She came to the sight of Angela standing a small distance away from a wolf, a wolf that was not Bella. Jade roared loudly and lunged at the wolf, knocking it onto its back. She placed her mouth at its throat and growled. It fought for only a minute before submitting to her. She got off it and growled, watching as it slinked into the forest, disappearing.

Once the wolf was out of sight, Jade slowly made her way over to Angela, laying on the ground and rolling onto her back to show her submission. She waited patiently as her Angel moved closer and closer, placing her hand on her stomach. She couldn't help the purr she let loose, and slowly rolled over again. She licked at Angela's hand lightly before getting to her feet. She took a few steps, and turned to the human behind her, waiting for her to catch on. It didn't take her long, and soon, Jade was leading her back to her motorcycle.

"Uh, pretty kitty?"

Jade turned to look at her, tilting her head.

"Please tell me you didn't eat the owner of that thing."

Jade whimpered, tilting her ears back and lying on the ground. Angela sighed softly, leaning back against the motorcycle. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, the panther was gone.

"Pretty Kitty?" She asked, looking around. There was no response, and after a few minutes, she heard the sound of rustling, and looked up, "Pretty Kitty?" She asked one more time.

Jade appeared, a curious look in her eye, "Who's this Pretty Kitty?" She asked, pulling out her keys and moving towards her bike, "And what are you doing here? I thought you had your own car, Angel."

Angela blushed, "Is that really going to be my new nickname?"

Jade shrugged, "Do you not like it? I could think of something else, but I like it. You are my Angel." At the last part, the panther smiled, "Now, why are you here?"

"I got a flat tire, and was trying to get a signal to call the car company."

Jade nodded, handing over her helmet, "Alright, hop on, I'll fix it for you... You do have a spare, yes?"

Angela nodded, taking the helmet and putting it on. She got on the motorcycle behind Jade, and directed her to where her car was parked. They spent almost a full hour there, Jade fixing the flat tire, while Angela used the other woman's phone to call her mother and explain that she would be a little late picking up her brothers. Once the tire was fixed, Jade stood and smiled at her,

"Alright, it's all set. Be careful on your way home, alright?"

Angela nodded, "One question, why were you in the forest?"

"I wanted to go for a hike before going home and doing my homework. Who were you calling?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." Angela muttered, another blush coming to her cheeks.

Jade smiled, "I have three sisters, even if we aren't blood related. Trust me, I can handle crazy, and I highly doubt you are."

Angela nodded, telling her story, explaining everything that happened. Jade smiled, happy to know that her Angel wasn't afraid of her animal form. When Angela was done telling the story, she smiled at Jade,

"I have a feeling that I have a Guardian Angel looking out for me now."

Jade smiled back, "I'm sure you do. Any animal that willingly shows submission to a human is rare, and usually it's because they feel something towards them."

"And how, might I ask, do you know that?" Angela asked,

Jade looked towards the forest, her smile turning slightly sad, "All of us were adopted. Not by the same parents, but we ended up being best friends. What most people don't know is that I was abandoned in the forest when I was six." Jade looked back at Angela, "It wasn't a panther, but a white tiger who found me. I'm sure it was female, since it protected me, though I was scared beyond belief. I was only with the tiger for a few days at the most, but she became my guardian angel."

"What happened next?" Angela asked, leaning against the side of her beat up car.

Jade smiled, looking off to the side for a moment, "When I was found, I was sent to an orphanage that bordered the forest. Every night I looked out my window, watching the stars and moon. I swear, every night I saw that white tiger. She would lie between two trees, enough that if anyone looked hard enough they could see her, but her eyes... Well, maybe it was just my imagination, but it always seemed like she was looking for me, and when our eyes connected, she seemed to relax, as if she was content." Jade smiled, "I might not see her anymore, but I have a feeling she would be watching over me still, if she were here."

"That's a sweet story." Angela said, smiling at the other woman, "What do you think happened?"

"The little kid in me wants to say she is still alive and watching me now, even if I can't see her. The adult in me says that she probably passed away years ago." Jade responded, leaning against the car next to the girl she was in love in, "So, any other questions?" She asked, a playful smile on her face.

"Mm, is there any way I can convince you to watch my brothers for me?"

They both laughed, and the panther smiled at the human, "Maybe another time, it's my turn to cook tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, please, drive safe." She said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Angela's cheek before walking over to her bike and driving off.

Angela continued to lean against her car for a few moments more. Her hand reached up to her cheek, and she couldn't stop the shiver that went through her when she touched where Jade had kissed her. A small smile tugged at her lips, and she wasn't completely sure why. She got in her car, and drove to pick up her brothers from school. They had gotten a call from their mom to let them know, and had waited at the front doors for their sister.

The three of them had gone home, and Angela helped her brothers with their homework before making dinner for them. When her brothers were in bed for the night, Angela went up to her room and sat at her desk pulling out her own homework and starting on it. It was near ten when her mother came home from work, and they talked briefly about getting her car in for a tune up, before her mother went to bed. She got ready for bed as well, but before crawling into her bed, she stood by her window, looking out at the forest.

She wasn't quite sure why she was doing this, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jade's story. She wondered if the panther would be the same as the tiger. And, if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to know she wasn't dreaming what had happened. She knew rationally that it _had_ happened, but she wanted to make sure.

A soft roar brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked at the forest again; and there she was. The panther was laid between two trees, slightly resting on her side. Their eyes locked, and the animal made a noise in the back of her throat as she relaxed completely. Angela noticed now that she wasn't imagining earlier. She had thought it strange that the panther was bigger than the wolf. When it had been standing on all four legs, it had been about three inches taller than her. When the panther had been on her back, she had been level with Angela's stomach, which wasn't normal for most animals.

"What are you, truthfully?" Angela murmured, before a small smile broke out on her face, "Good night, My Pretty Kitty." She added, before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

~o0o~

Jade lay on the ground, between the two trees, and watched Angela. She couldn't help releasing a content purr when their eyes locked. The story she had told the human had been half true. She hadn't been 'dropped' into the woods, she had ran away. She had been fourteen instead of six, but she had run into a white tiger. She found out a few years later that it had been Rayn. She still wasn't sure why she didn't shift when they first met, but ever since then, Rayn had been very protective of her.

They had traveled together for several years before running into Dragon, then Bella. Bella had recognized them almost immediately, explaining to them that she had known their real parents. They both had asked the brunette about their parents, wanting to know everything they could about them. Bella had told them what she remembered, and made sure they knew that their real parents had loved them very much.

Jade spent the rest of the night going through her memories, until she fell asleep. When she woke, she stood and stretched, letting out a loud yawn like sound before looking at Angela's bedroom window. Angela was still asleep, but Jade could hear the ticking on her clock, right before it went off.

She sat and watched as her crush, got out of bed and went about getting ready for school. When she came back into her room to grab her bag, she looked out the window and smiled, waving to the panther that was watching her.

_"Morning, Pretty Kitty."_

Jade couldn't stop the purr that went through her at the endearment. She continued to sit there as Angela came out the back door and walked over to her.

Angela watched as the panther lay down and waited. She wasn't sure why she felt so relaxed around an animal that was nearly twice her size, but she couldn't find it in her to complain. After all, the panther had saved her from another animal. When she was close enough, she reached her hand out and smiled when the giant cats head lifted to meet her. She stroked along the ears gently for a moment,

"I'm sure you can understand me, so is it alright that I call you Pretty Kitty? Maybe just Kitty for short?" She asked, moving down to pet the fur along the neck.

The panther nodded, moving slowly to rub her head gently against her stomach.

"I need to go to school Kitty." Angela murmured, "I'll see you later, please don't get hurt."

Kitty nodded, getting to her feet and turning to disappear into the forest.

~o0o~

Dragon got a lock on Jade's position and teleported her into her room. Jade shifted and smiled, "Thanks Drag."

Dragon shook her head, "Just be careful De." She said, pulling her friend into a hug, "I, we, don't want anything to happen to you."

Jade nodded, "I need to take a shower."

The two broke a part and the younger one disappeared out the door.

The four sisters met in the kitchen, before heading out the front door. Bella and Rayn gave Jade a tight hug, and Rayn gave a small protective growl as she told her little sister to be careful. They drove to school, and Jade made her way over to the Cullen's along with Bella. She stood in front of Rosalie, shifting from foot to foot.

"What?" Rosalie more or less snapped.

"If I drive it to your house, will you give Angela's car a tune up? Maybe a new paint job?" Jade asked, looking at the ground.

Rosalie looked at Alice, who was standing next to Bella with a faraway look on her face. She looked at her husband next, silently asking him what she should do. Emmett smiled gently at his wife, telling her silently that it was up to her.

Rosalie sighed, looking back at Jade, "Alright. But it won't be free." She said, "And I expect it to be in the garage after school."

Jade nodded, "I'll pay you whatever you want." She said, bowing slightly before turning and heading over to Angela.

Alice came out of her vision and shook her head, "The wolves are going to be showing up in a few days." She grumbled.

Bella smirked, "Let me guess... They wonder who the four new vampires are."

"I don't know." Alice said, "The wolves from La Push don't show in my visions. What do you mean? New vampires?"

"To other shifters, we smell like our fathers. Like vampires. To vampires, we smell like animals." Bella explained, watching her youngest pack mate. She felt a hand on her arm, and looked down at Alice, smiling, "Sorry." She whispered, "I worry."

The group made their way inside the building.

~o0o~

Dragon went through the motions of the day, jotting down notes as she listened in class. During lunch, she spent her time out side, sitting on her bike listening to her music as she watched the sky. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she had this odd feeling bubbling in her chest. She knew what it usually meant, but she felt no need to hunt. What was going to happen soon?

A twig snapping made Dragon look up. There, several feet away from her, a man stood, wearing nothing but black sport shorts. She scowled at him, getting to her feet and walking over to him.

"What are you doing here, leech." He snarled,

Dragon matched his snarl, "Where are your manners, mutt."

They stared each other down, the guy started to growl, but when Dragon let out a darker, deeper one, he couldn't stop himself from shivering in fear. He took one step back, not knowing why he was suddenly so afraid.

"Your name, boy?" She said again, the growl dying down.

"Jacob Black. And yours?"

"Alexis." She responded, "Now, kindly get the hell away from me."

Jacob frowned, "You have not answered me."

"And I do not intend to. Learn your manners, pup, and maybe next time I will tell you." With that said, the bell rang and Dragon returned to the school.

She didn't see the look Jacob gave her as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** So... What do you all think?

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**An Animal's Soul- Chapter Nine**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**A/N: **So, I have been very good with typing and posting lately. Here's another chapter. And to everyone asking about Jacob, this chapter will answer your questions... And to give a hint, in the first chapter I expressed who where the people my OC's would imprint on.

Don't own anything. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"I think they'll come sooner." Dragon said, as she stepped up next to Bella and looked at the Cullen's, "I got the _pleasure_ of meeting one Jacob Black today during lunch."

Bella chuckled, "And I'm sure it was a pleasant experience?" She asked playfully.

Dragon growled at her, "Of course it was... those mutts need to learn manners. Just from him, I learned that they treat their abilities as if it's a privilege that only a certain few get, not as if it's a gift that should be treasured. Dumb Asses."

"Then maybe we should call them?" Alice asked, "We could ask Carlisle when he gets off."

Bella nodded, "Might as well, they will want to know more about us. Maybe if we offer the meeting, they won't be as annoying."

"Everyone who believes that, raise their hands!" Jade shouted playfully, walking over to the group with Rayn behind her.

The others smirked at her comment, though no one made one in return, or even did as she asked. Everyone knew that the meeting would be awkward, and they only hoped that they could keep from starting a war. The two groups stood silently for a moment, before Jade nodded at Rosalie and made her way over to Angela, who had just walked out of the building. Dragon and Rayn nodded to the vampires as well, and walked over to their bikes, heading home.

"So, Alice." Bella said, with a playfully smile, "Ever driven a motorcycle?"

"Once... Why?" Alice returned, tilting her head.

"Jade's gonna drop Angie off at home, then drive her car to your house. She asked if you could drive her bike home for her. And, afterwards, I figured we could talk about your past. I would like to explain more about my power, as well."

Alice nodded, and the two left the other vampires, heading to Bella's house as well. Rosalie watched them, before turning her head to where Jade was talking with Angela. She didn't listen to their conversation, but she could tell that Jade was charming the human into letting her pay for her car getting fixed. With a sigh, she leaned into her husbands' side, smiling when Emmett put his arm around her shoulders.

"That was nice of you to do, Rosie." Emmett said softly, watching his brothers get into Edwards' Volvo and heading home, "I know you don't particularly care either way, but still."

"I don't know why I did it... But something tells me that I will be closer to Jade, then the others." Rosalie replied, sighing softly and kissing her husband on the cheek, "Let's go home, darling. I have a new pet project." She added, as they climbed into Emmett's jeep.

Jade stood and watched them drive off before turning to Angela. The brunette was unsure of what she should do. Jade had offered to pay for her car to be repaired and more or less, restored to its original state. She had shaken her head, saying that it was last minute, and she needed a way to get her brothers from school. Jade retaliated with being her cabbie whenever she needed.

"Come on Angel. I want to do this." Jade said, smiling, "I have more than enough money to do this, and it would make me feel better knowing that you're safer in your car. Please?"

Angela looked at her, staring at her green eyes that looked so familiar, "Alright," She sighed, taking a small breath, "But you have to pick up my brothers before you take me home."

Jade nodded, smiling happily, "Thank you Angel!" She said, pulling Angela into a hug, before walking with her over to the brunette's car. The two drove to the middle school, and picked up the twins, before Jade dropped all three off at their home and drove the car to the Cullen's. Rosalie was waiting in the garage, tools laid out, while she watched the Shifter driving up.

"Alright, cat. Hand it over." Rosalie said, raising her hand.

Jade huffed, pulling the keys out and handing them to the beauty. She watched as Rose raised her eyebrow, and pouted as she reached into her pack, and pulled out her wallet. She grabbed one of the few cards in there and handed it over as well.

"Thank you. Now... If all goes to plan, I should have it fixed in a week... For human standards." She said, placing both items in her pocket and walking over to the car.

Jade nodded, turning from the blonde and heading home. When she got there, she finished her homework, and then called a rent-a-car in Seattle. It took her a little over an hour to rent a ford focus for two weeks; all she had to do was pick it up.

Bella and Alice sat in the kitchen, watching Jade as she hurried through everything. Alice was laughing softly, while Bella simply smirked at the sight. They heard her running out the door, and Alice turned to the woman next to her,

"Is this how all of you are going to act?"

"Not likely. The Elders say that we will act how our animal decides we should. I have more years then the girls, though, and I will only act how you want me to." Bella said, smiling at the pixie, "Jade is always a very cheery person because of her past and power, so therefore her inner animal wants her to act charming, but also a bit playful. Most cats are like this anyway. It also depends on what our Imprint needs us to be. Something tells me that Angela is going through a rough time, and so Jade's animal is responding to that."

"She is." Alice said, listening around them for the others. When she heard nothing, she turned to Bella, "Where are the others?"

"Dragon went to The Library to hunt. Rayn, I believe, went for a run, and we know Jade's going to get the rental. Why? What's up?" Bella asked, sitting next to the shorter woman.

"Please, don't tell this to Jade or the others... Angela should be the one to say it, but I worry..." Alice rambled slightly, biting her lip and taking a deep breath before continuing, "Ben is an abusive boyfriend. Verbal, and the occasional hit, mostly under the clothes. I don't know why Angela stays with him, but a while back, before I saw you coming, I saw a possible future where Angela is raped... Then killed. I just don't know when it'll happen..."

Alice's voice trailed off as she looked at the woman next to her. Bella was shaking, a small growl coming out of her throat, while her eyes flashed to a more golden hue. Her hands were clenched tightly on the table, and she wasn't really looking at anything. Without thinking, Alice got to her feet and moved to stand right in front of Bella, making the brunette look at her.

"Shhh," Alice whispered, placing her cold hands on Bella's cheeks, "Shhh, Bella, I'm here, Angela is alive, and Jade is ok."

Bella's growl died slowly, and she couldn't help leaning in and nuzzling the vampire's stomach, "I'm sorry." She said, her voice a little husky as she pulled back, "I'm the one who delivered them... I was the one who placed them all in the homes they grew up in... My wolf is very protective of them..." She couldn't help sighing gently, "I couldn't help thinking if that happened to you... I would kill to keep you safe Alice." She said, looking the pixie in the eyes, "I would do it in a heartbeat, and I would feel no remorse from it."

Alice smiled slightly at the comment, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Bella's cheek, "Thank you, but please... Don't tell Jade, it is something she needs to find out on her own. It is not my business to share it."

Bella sighed, closing her eyes and trying to keep her wolf from coming out and killing something. She felt cold hands on her cheeks again and opened her eyes to look into golden ones. Alice was smiling at her, stroking her fingers along her cheek bones, while they gazed at each other. Neither was really sure who moved first, but they started leaning into each other.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the front door was slammed open, the wood hitting the wall and causing a loud echoing ring. The two broke apart, and looked to see Jade come racing in, Rayn hot on her tail as they ran around the house and disappeared down the hall. Alice couldn't help giggling at the sight, before looking back at the woman sitting in front of her. Bella had an amused grin on her face as she watched the two, before looking at the vampire she had imprinted on.

"So... as first tries go... I think that was relatively ruined..." Bella said, laughing softly, "Would you like to try again? Or wait?"

Alice smiled, "Let's see where the future takes us."

Bella nodded, pulling the pixie vampire into a hug before getting to her feet and working on dinner.

~o0o~

Rayn had Jade pinned to the ground, tickling her sides relentlessly. Jade was crying as she tried to break free, her laughter echoing off the walls of her room. This continued for a few more moments before Rayn stopped and got to her feet, helping her little sister up. They sat on the panther's bed, looking around the room while Jade caught her breath.

"Something tells me, you didn't do that just for the hell of it." Jade finally said, looking at the white haired girl next to her.

Rayn shook her head, "I... Forgive me Sister; I am simply worried for you." She said, looking away, "Since we have traveled together, we have always been able to protect each other... I... It annoys me that I can't protect you from this."

"I know." Jade whispered, looking out the window into the area around their home, "But this is something I need to do. I can see the pain, and fear in her eyes, and I need to see this through. Whatever happens to me, I don't care. I need her to be happy."

Rayn huffed, folding her arms over her chest, "Still doesn't mean I have to like it." She grumbled, leaning against Jade.

Jade smiled at the protectiveness that rolled off her sister in waves. She had always been the baby of the group, but they all knew that her power was the deadliest of the four, with Rayn's right behind. With a smile, she held out her hand, watching as the tiger next to her did the same. Their hands laid out, palm up, in the air next to each other. They called forth a small amount of their powers, letting it rest in their hands. After a few moments, they carefully moved the powers between them, causing them to merge in the space between their palms.

"I love you Rayn." Jade said softly, "Always."

Rayn smiled, "I love you too, little sis. Always."

~o0o~

Dragon roared as she felt herself shifting back to her human form. She panted as she walked towards the grand door that led into the Castle. With a huff, she flopped into a chair as a holo of a person appeared next to her.

"Mistress?" The woman asked,

"Yes?" Dragon asked, opening her eyes to look at the AI, "What is it _Koran_?"

_Koran_, when translated from the dragon tongue, meant keeper of wisdom. The Holo had been made long before the curse had been placed on her people; its purpose was as its name suggested, it took care of the knowledge from the race. It was in the form of a woman, but every person before her had changed the voice and body to suit what they had wanted.

"There is a new passage in your book..." Koran said, moving around to stand in front of Dragon.

Alexis looked shocked, "A new passage? I have not said or done anything to make one... What does it say?" She asked, getting to her feet.

Koran walked out of the front entrance room, her Mistress following behind her as she walked into the large Library. She waved her hand, and a book lit up as a passage started to write itself in the air in green lights.

_The last will find their soul. The union will be hard at times, but worth it in the end. When the time comes, this will save them, and the race._

Alexis cursed, passing the room as the words slowly faded, "Damn it!" She said, looking out of the floor to ceiling windows. She watched as clouds passed by, as the prey she needed to hunt flew by, and sighed, "This means it's my turn next. Great." She muttered, turning to the Holo, "I'm leaving _Koran_. Please, continue to maintain the Castle and my prey. Thank you."

Koran nodded as her Mistress left.

~o0o~

"Cullen's."

Bella snorted, "He sounds happy." She muttered, watching as Carlisle frowned at the phone. She listened as the two talked, agreeing that the pack could come to the house to have this meeting, and that they would be there in a few hours. She watched the coven leader hang up, and sigh.

"Don't worry dad." Alice said, smiling playfully, "If we need to, we can just have Bella pull rank on them."

Bella growled, "I would love too." She said with a grin, "They consider themselves the high guys on the food chain, but they don't have the history, or experience to back that up."

"And you do?" Carlisle asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Bella nodded, "I have over five hundred years of life. I do not claim to be as experienced as people who are older than me, but I have been in a war or two before. Unlike these mutts, I have learned through blood and sweat, and had to start at the bottom and work my way up. Nothing in my life has just been given to me." She explained, rubbing at her nose after feeling her eyes twitch.

Esme asked what was on all of the Cullen's minds, "Your eyes just flashed gold."

Bella sighed, "Yes. Do not forget, we are all half vampire as well. Usually it's a very dark shade of gold, but since Alice is my imprint, the gold is lighter to reflect hers. It only happens when the beast in me gets angry."

"Beast?" Jasper asked,

"Forgive me," Bella said, moving around a little on the couch, "I forget that you do not know everything. I have three... let's go with beings... inside of me. I have the wolf, the vampire, and me. They are all me, but I refer to them in that way cause there is three different ways I can react to something. I have my own human responses; I have my animal instincts, and my brasher emotions, which is my vampire half... I call it my inner beast."

"So, wait... Earlier in the kitchen... That was your vampire?" Alice asked, perking slightly. She had been wondering what had happened, and didn't want to be rude by asking.

Bella was silent for a long moment, "Yes." She said, not looking at anyone.

Before anyone else could ask anything more, the four Shifters in the room stiffened, a growl rumbling through all of them. A few seconds later, they understood why when the stench of wet dog came to them as well.

"Well, it's great to know they can't hear us, but we can hear them." Bella muttered, getting to her feet and heading for the door.

The three followed behind their Alpha without speaking, the Cullen's behind them. They stood in the front yard, spaced out and in random spots. The couples stood together, while the single ones stood a foot or so apart from everyone. The stench got a little closer, and soon eight wolves emerged from the forest line, coming to stand in a formation that was not needed, though they seemed to think so. The one in the front moved back into the trees for a moment, before returning as human. He was buff in the body builder kind of way, and the muscles did not look like they had been earned, instead given to him. His hair was cropped short, and he had a tribal tattoo on his shoulder.

"Hello Leeches." He said, nodding, "We are here to demand-"

"If I were you, boy, I would reword that." Bella stated her tone completely serious and cold.

The man looked at her as several of the wolves behind him growled, "Says who? Some little girl."

"Boy, I am several years your senior, If you would like, I could _command_ you to listen to me." Bella said, watching as the man stiffened and growled when she used her Alpha voice, "Would you like me to make you kneel before me in front of your pack? I can, and then I can make them bow as well."

"You will do no such thing, Leech. You cannot." He growled,

Bella sighed, "As you wish then, little boy. _Bow_" She said, using force behind the last word and watching as the man's knees buckled. "Oh, so you wish to fight it? Fine. _Bow down to me, NOW!_" She said, deeper and darker this time.

Sam fell to his knees, though he refused to bow his head. He glared at her, silently demanding that she explain how she was able to do this to him.

"You should learn to keep your thoughts to yourself pup." Bella growled. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked at Alice. The little pixie was looking at her, silently asking her to relax. Bella shook her head, "Forgive me." She whispered, before stepping forward and shifting fluently into her wolf. She looked at the pack, hearing their thoughts, before leaning back and howling loudly.

Five of the wolves fell to the ground, rolling onto their backs. The remaining two, only stood and looked at their pack mates, wondering why they did not feel the need to listen to the Alpha command to obey.

"It's because true wolves, have the choice to obey." Dragon said, answering their unasked question, "Why don't you two go into the trees and shift, so we can talk."

The two looked at her before moving to do as she suggested. When they returned, everyone was shocked to see that a female was one of them. The two looked related, and had both of their hair cut short. The woman's to her chin and the boys the same as Sam's.

"What are your names?" Dragon asked, "I am Alexis."

"Seth." The boy said, smiling in greeting.

"Leah." The woman said, looking at Dragon.

The two stood frozen the moment their eyes locked, and while Leah felt her world start to revolve around the other, Dragon felt her heart breaking. She would be pulling this wonderful woman into her problems, and she didn't want that.

"Drag?" Jade asked, looking at her friend, "Dragon, what's wrong?" She said next, when she noticed Alexis shaking.

"Dragon!"

Alexis didn't hear anything that went on around her as the creature inside of her fought its way out of the cage she had it in. She growled, the noise sounding more like a purr, as she felt her skin crawling. In a matter of minutes, she was not human, but an actual Dragon. Her body the size of a car, her arms and legs portioned to fit her body, her wings fanned out to their full span. Her neck was long and slender, and her head was the size of her biggest muscles. Her scales glittered in the sun like the northern lights.

Everyone stared at the mystical creature that took up a majority of the clearing. Her pack had seen her like this before, but the others were stunned silent. Dragon stepped closer to Leah, leaning her head down to be level with her face. She hummed a sound, and watched as Leah looked at her.

_Do you fear me, child?_

Leah frowned slightly as she watched the massive jaw moving as it formed the words. She heard the words in her head; they sounded like English. The words that were spoken out loud though, were in another language. The voice didn't sound like Alexis, it had a deeper, a darker quality to its tone.

"Is there a reason I should?" Leah finally asked, looking the dragon straight in the eyes, "Would you truly ever harm me?"

_You are smart... For a pup. _The dragon said, a grin forming slightly, _I will never harm you._

"Dragon."

Leah watched as the dragon moved to look at her pack mate. The beast growled lightly, silently telling them to back off, or watch what they said,

"Maybe you should take this somewhere private?" Jade suggested, "You... If you go through with this, you need to tell her _everything_ that's involved with this."

_Do you trust me, Leah?_ The dragon asked, turning back to the other woman.

Leah said nothing, waving her hand at her brother and moving closer to Alexis' body. Alexis wrapped a wing around her protectively and teleported them away. The others stood with mouths agape as they watched.

Bella looked at Jade and Rayn, silently asking them to be her voice right now. Rayn nodded, moving forward, "Seth?" She asked, catching the young man's attention, "Would you like to wait with us for your sister?"

Seth looked around, from his... pack leader... to the Cullen's, to the three remaining strangers, "If the Cullen's would not mind it." He finally said softly, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

The two shared a brief look at each other, before they both nodded at the young man.

"You are more than welcome to stay Seth." Esme said,

Seth looked at Sam one more time and walked over to stand next to Bella. Sam growled at that, and was drowned out by Bella's howl. She moved closer to him, the fur along her neck and back raising as her hackles rose. Everyone watched as Sam went through his phasing. They could hear the painful whimper that went through him as his bones snapped against his will. When he stood as a wolf; he, and the others, turned as one and marched back into the forest. When they could no longer smell their scent, Bella walked over to Alice and huffed out a breath as she sat down, her tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly.

"What?" Alice asked, rubbing her hand along Bella's neck. Bella growled lightly in her chest, laying down, giving her imprint more room.

"She's asking if you would get a blanket for her... Her beast is demanding that it has your scent on it." Jade answered for her Alpha.

Alice nodded, moving into the house and coming back a second later with a blanket around her shoulders. She placed it along Bella's body and watched as the animal shifted back into her human form.

"Forgive me." Bella said, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and looking at Alice, "I guess my beast wasn't as tamed as I thought. The moment he said 'demand' I lost it." She explained, moving a little closer to her imprint, even as she glanced at Seth, "How odd. You don't smell like a half mutt."

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you all go.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**_An Animal's Soul- Chapter Ten_**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**A/N:** So, to give a fair warning, after this chapter I spread out to my other OC's to give them some screen time. I'm trying to make sure they all get some, since all of them have their own stories and problems to deal with. I do promise that Bella and Alice have their own times, and I'm typing up a whole chapter dedicated to them as well as Jade/Angela and Dragon/Leah... Sadly, Rayn (Seth and Jasper, too) is sort of left out at the moment... But don't worries, they'll get their happy endings. and some appearances with the others to make up for it.

Don't own Twilight. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Seth couldn't help but be confused by Bella's words, but followed everyone into the house none the less. The brunette disappeared up the stairs, with the short pixie vampire, and came back down a few minutes later, after everyone had taken a seat. He had been given one of the chairs, and Alice sat in the last reaming one. Once she was seated, Bella sat on the ground in front of her, resting comfortably between the vampire's legs. When they were all settled, Seth looked at Bella, who he felt was the oldest person in the room.

"Can I ask what you mean?"

Bella nodded, "Your tribe has no connections to your original pack, so it's not surprising that you do not have the lore you need to understand." She started, "True wolves, true shifters, are born as such. Their first transformation is indeed based on their high levels of emotions, but after that first time, they can control when they shift, and their emotions have no more say in the matter."

"How so?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"The only true reason I shifted outside was because I have not gone on a proper hunt in well over a year." Bella said, grinning slightly, "A wolf needs to hunt regularly. I, on the other hand, like to push my limits; see how long I can go without feeding and how long before the wolf in me demands it to the point that it takes over completely."

"So that was your wolf in control out there?" Seth asked,

Bella nodded, "No offense, but Sam was threatening Alice and her family. That is a crime, a crime that is punishable by death, and one I have the authority to carry out." A hand on her shoulder had her looking up at Alice, who was showing the question they all had in her eyes, "The story on how I got that right is for another time. To answer the other question, to even threaten an Imprint or their family is a crime." Bella explained, looking at Seth again, "Sam has learned how to block things from his own pack, and does not plan on sharing the secret. I am an Alpha. Born into the right, and allowed all the privileges of that right. You can put up your best defenses, and I can get past them. Sam was not able to hide anything from me."

"What did he think?" Seth asked, "I haven't been a wolf long, but he's been ok since I've joined."

"The thoughts that man had, will make me insane if I repeat them. Let's just say they weren't pretty." Bella said, "Now, to get back on track. When wolves commit a crime, they are judged by their Tribal Elders, the Alpha and the Beta. Depending on what they did, depends on what their sentence will be. Some think Death is the most severe, but it's not. Most wolves would welcome death, then to be subjected to always being a wolf. They keep their human mind and emotions, but are unable to be human again. Their... Uh..." Bella blushed, leaning her head back, smiling slightly when Alice started running her fingers through the brunette's hair, "Let's just say that some things still work like a human... Males could get female humans pregnant... The few females that are like that, will find their imprints, and use them to get pregnant. The child is always born human. But they carry the corrupted DNA gene from the 'bound' wolf. That is what makes... Well, you... Or, more accurately, your pack. You do not smell like one, and something tells me your sister doesn't smell like them either." Bella explained, pointing to Seth when she was done.

"This explains why you called him Half Mutt." Esme said, and then frowned, "Why use such words though?"

Jade was the one to answer this one, "We don't use it as an insult. It is simply the term that is used. Sort of like how a normal dog would be referred to as a mutt because it had several different breeds mixed in its DNA. We add the word 'half' so that we know what we are referring too. To truly insult them, we would simply call them mutts... Like your children do."

Seth nodded, "Alright... Why do you say I don't smell like my pack?"

Bella grinned slightly, "Because you don't. True wolves smell like the forest, wood, dirt, and for other shifters... Freedom. Half Mutt's smell as if they went for a swim is sewage, and then rolled around in a trash can for a month. I'm going to say that somewhere on your mother's side, there is a DNA gene that was passed on and is uncorrupted."

"But mom doesn't shift... Dad did, the last time the Cullen's were here." Seth said, "And why is it that they still smell the same as they use to, but the smell doesn't bother me?"

"So many questions." Rayn muttered, "The gene can be passed on, even if the child never shifts. You more or less answered your own question. A corrupted strand of DNA only makes you shift when you're in the presence of a vampire. It also is the cause of your anger issues. The animal in you knows something is wrong, that it is not a full shifter, and it is constantly angered by this, resulting in you being quick to anger as well. The wolf is trying to... I guess 'prove itself', in a way."

Jade smacked Rayn's leg when she finished talking, "Be nice Ray." She said, before turning to Seth, "Forgive my sister's tone... She hate's having to explain something you should already know. To answer your second question. The smell is simply that. It is what allows your animal to know what they are. Vampires, all kinds, smell of rotting corpses..."

Bella growled lightly, her eyes flashing gold again, "Watch your wording..." She snarled. Alice rubbed her shoulders, making her look up at the tiny vampire; who shook her head at her. Bella took a deep breath and relaxed her body, "Sorry Jade, Please continue."

Jade nodded, "Sorry Bella. They smell of rotting corpses that sprayed too much perfume on. If you practice, you can actually bypass those smells, then they simply smell like flowers... Or, maybe in Bella's case, White Chocolate." She explained, grinning at her Alpha playfully.

Bella glared, "I hate you De." She muttered, feeling Alice tighten her grip in question, "When I imprinted on you as a human, you smelt like White Chocolate covered strawberries. You smell the same now, but it is more... Potent, as if the strawberries have just been freshly picked, and dipped in melted White Chocolate." She answered, still glaring at her pack mate, "From what I have learned, if you can get past their vampire smell, you can smell what they use to smell like as a human. I would not truly know though, as I have not really tested it."

"Alright." Seth said, "I only have one more question... Or maybe two. The first, do true wolves stop shifting? Our tribe says that wolves stop when they find their imprint."

Bella frowned, "That's a bit of a tricky one." She said, "There are more than just wolf shifters in the world, and before you ask. In this room you and I are the only wolves. Jade is a Black Panther, and Rayn in a white tiger. So, they too, have their own strands of corrupted DNA. Now, all Shifters, regardless of their animal, have longer life spans then humans. Going with superstitions as an example, a cat has nine lives, so a cat shifter, has roughly nine hundred years before they come close to their 'old age'. A dog, which is what wolves are classified as, ages seven years in one human year, yes? So, a wolf or any animal that has a link to dogs, have seven hundred years before their 'old age'."

"Why you do you say it as if it's a quote?" Carlisle asked,

"You are ever the scientist, aren't you doctor?" Rayn asked her tone slightly playful, "Just don't go asking to do experiments. I've already had several life or death experiences, I don't want anymore any time soon." She added her tone slightly darker.

Jade smacked her leg again, but refrained from commenting on her tone or words, "We say it like that, because it's not set in stone. Some can live longer, some shorter. Nine hundred is the base time line for cats. Seven hundred is the base for dog. Others are different. The four of us are different."

"How so?" Esme asked, leaning into her husband's side, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her.

"All of our fathers were vampires. Unless burned, vampires live forever... well, as long as there is blood in the world, human or animal. Fire..." Jade frowned, flinching slightly, "I control fire, so it can't harm me... The others would come out of it with third degree burns that, with our healing ability, and Dragon's magic, would go away and we'd be healthy again. The only real way to kill us would be to cut off our head. This means that we can live a very long life. If we didn't have the vampire... Well, Bella would be fast approaching her old age."

Bella growled, "Bite me little kitten." She snaked, "Now, back to your question Seth. If you have uncorrupted DNA, your life span is like any normal shifter; whether you shift or not. If your DNA is corrupted, then when you stop shifting, you start aging again. Our prophets have yet to figure out why this is."

"My last question, how long will it take before Leah is back?"

The three pack members looked at each other, then turned back to Seth and shrugged, "Your guess is as good as ours."

~o0o~

_"_Koran! _I am in need of you!"_ Alexis growled, still in her dragon form and standing in the main hallway of The Library.

_Koran_ appeared in an instant, bowing low to her mistress, "Yes?" She asked.

_Watch over Leah, I will be back shortly._ Alexis said, disappearing in a flash, leaving Leah standing in front of the hologram awkwardly.

_Koran_ turned to Leah, bowing deeply again, "Hello Mistress Leah. If you would please follow me, I will show you to the waiting room."

Leah nodded, following after the 'woman' silently. She couldn't stop from looking around, the place was huge. The walls were tall, and the ceiling high; and that was the font hallway alone. It had fit Alexis in her full form and still had room to spare. _Koran_ led her into what looked like a throne room... No, wait, it was a throne room, complete with three chairs across from the entry.

"You can stay here while you wait, Mistress Alexis will be along shortly. Would you like something to drink or eat while you wait?" _Koran_ asked,

Leah smiled, "Water, or some tea if you have it, thank you." She said, moving over and sitting in one of the chairs.

_Koran_ nodded, and left the room. Leah looked around, and picked up the book she saw in one of the other chairs. She didn't read it, but she did feel the cover, it felt like leather, but looked a bit harder then leather usually was.

"It is made from a bird's hide, lot stronger then leather, but can be just as flexible when used right." Alexis said, stepping into the room with two glasses of tea. "Sorry for earlier... I did not mean to take you away from your brother."

Leah jolted to her feet, gently putting the book down again, "Uh... Someone said we needed to talk..." She stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"That would be my sister, Jade." Alexis said, handing over the glass, "She wants me to explain everything to you, and I know I need to... But I don't want to."

"Why not?" Leah asked,

"I know you imprinted on me." Alexis said, "Like I imprinted on you." she added.

Leah frowned, "Then... Why does it feel like I'm the only one affected?"

"Because I'm fighting it." She admitted, "And isn't not because I don't want it or anything like that... I don't want you to get hurt."

Leah frowned, "You would hurt me?"

"No. My brother would, though." Alexis said, "I need to start from the beginning." She added, seeing the confused look on her imprints face. She motioned to the door off to the side, and lead Leah into the castles actual library. She gestured to the bean bag chairs that were placed randomly throughout the room, "Please, sit, and relax. This room is the castle library. My kind, when they built this place, named it 'The Library', as it is the place where our history is stored... Where everything we need is." Alexis said, moving to sit across from Leah, staring out of the window in the room for a moment, "Which would you like to hear first. The rise and fall of the Dragons? Or my past? I will warn you, I will have to explain both for you to truly understand what all you're getting into with me."

Leah looked out of the window as well, seeing large bird like creatures flying around in the sky, "If I have to hear both, let's start with the Dragons." She said, finally taking a sip of her tea.

Alexis nodded, "No one knows when time was started, or when people where first created on this earth. My history, the history of my people tells that dragon's have always existed, along with other supernatural beings. Shifters, shape shifters, mystical creatures, vampires, witches, magic. All of it was real, and common, to the point that it wasn't hidden from the humans. In truth, we traded with them often, and we had a very good relation with them. The dragons built themselves up, and eventually had their own kingdom, I think they had no creativity, because they simply named it Draconic. Several years pasted and eventually the Witches starting to get greedy, and started thinking that Dragon's were hogging the knowledge on magic."

"Hogging it?" Leah asked, her confusion showing on her face.

Alexis nodded, "Dragon's have magic, natural, and can easily use it how they want. Some Witches started thinking that they were keeping the knowledge to themselves, and so they started whispering doubts into human's ear. Eventually there was a war, and the supernatural world went into hiding. One witch didn't think this was enough, she had wanted our secrets, and she cast a curse over our kind. It was a slow genocide. Our number dwindled... I am the last one in the world."

"But you said you had a brother?"

"My mother and my uncle were the last ones, my uncle died young, and my mother found her soul mate in a vampire. They fell in love slowly, and she got pregnant with twins. He died defending my mother and Bella as we were born. I was born first, so the dragon gene passed to me first. My brother was born a full vampire. He grew at a normal human rate until he turned nineteen, but his heart was still, has always been still. Bella thought he was a still birth, and when my mother died, left his body with her. She dropped me off at a friend's house, and went back to bury them. My mother, my Father, and my little brother. She wanted them all to be in one place together. She thought they at least deserved that. While she was taking me away, a vampire came across the bodies and saw my brother open his eyes, so he took him."

"Who's Bella?"

Alexis frowned, getting to her feet and walking over to the window, "Bella was that wolf you saw at the Cullen's house. She is over five hundred years old. She came across my mother when she was three months pregnant with us. She stayed, and helped them with anything they needed. The moment my father died, my mother knew she would die after giving birth. She asked Bella to watch over me, so she placed me with human parents."

Leah frowned, getting to her feet as well, and walking over to her imprint, "Why human?"

"All four of us were raised by humans." Alexis said, looking at Leah, "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Leah thought it over, and nodded, "I could eat. Do you need a break?"

"It's not hard to tell, but I don't really like remembering it. _Koran?_" Alexis said, turning from the window.

_Koran_ appeared at the door, bowing slightly, "Yes mistress?"

"Can you have a meal prepared, and brought here? Make it twice what I usually eat for Leah, please."

_Koran_ bowed, "Of course, it should only be an hour wait."

"Thank you." Alexis said, watching her servant disappear through the door.

"What is she?" Leah asked,

"A program that my ancestors created to take care of this place." Alexis said, moving back to her seat, "She maintain the castle, and makes sure my food supply is healthy and large, that it doesn't die out. Those large, bird like creatures outside. I hunt them in my dragon form."

"And she can cook? How? She walked _through_ the door." Leah asked, moving to sit down next to Alexis. She was trying to fight the imprint like Alexis was, but she couldn't help being closer.

Alexis smiled at the action, holding out her hand for Leah to take. When their fingers were laced together, she spoke, "It's a part of her programing. She can make herself solid. Think of her like a robot, with AI programing. She can think for herself, and has no problem talking back, but she knows what her job is, and she likes it. She would never stop helping me."

"Will you tell me more while we wait?" Leah asked, moving closer to place her head on her imprints shoulder.

"After Bella buried my parents, she placed me with a human married couple. They couldn't have children of their own, and after Bella explained everything they needed to know about me, they agreed to take me in. I was their daughter, even though I wasn't blood related. They knew what to expect, the chance that I might change, the fact that I was half vampire. They knew it all. Bella visited every year, giving them money if they needed it, and making sure I was happy and taken care of. She visited me when I turned six. I had yet to be told that I wasn't really their blood daughter. They wanted to wait till I was Ten. The day after my birthday, Bella went hunting in the forest nearby, and my parents went to the market to shop. My brother showed up." Alexis whispered the last part, sighing gently when a small table loaded with food appeared in front of them.

A silence followed as they slowly worked their way through the food, and when they were done, it vanished again.

Alexis leaned back in her seat, allowing Leah to lean into her side, "I was scared. I didn't know who he and his 'father' were, and my powers kicked in. As you have seen, I can teleport anywhere I want. I was only thinking of the fact that I wanted to be somewhere safe. Bella had always made me feel safe when she was around, so my powers 'flashed' me to her... Or, well, on her back. She had been in her wolf form hunting. When she noticed me there, she shifted back, and told me about my parents. Told me that the boy I encountered was my twin brother."

"Why does your brother hate you?"

Alexis sighed, running her hand through her hair for a moment, "That's a bit more complicated... The vampire that raised him was human and raised in the 'Men are better, and have all the rights in the world' mentality, He kept this 'trait' and raised my brother with it. The gene passed to me because I was the first born, he believes that he should have been the one to get it. He's so deep in his belief that he thinks my death will allow the gene to kick start in his body... In truth, if I die... So too, does that last of the dragons."

Leah nodded, "Something tells me there's more to this story, something that hasn't yet occurred... I want to ask, but I think we've talked about your past long enough. Would you like to hear about mine?"

Alexis smiled, "I would love that. But I need to explain one more thing. I'm sure my pack is explaining it to your brother. And I'm sure he will tell you everything. The main thing you need to know... Our imprinting... The true imprinting isn't love at first sight. You don't have to love me Leah. You have the choice to fall for me, or to fall for someone else. The only requirement of this imprint is that we are always close to each other... That we spend time with each other."

"And if we aren't close?"

"We'll both go insane." Alexis whispered, "Usually it's only one imprinting link. Which means only one person will go insane. Because we both imprinted, we'll both go crazy."

"Well, that's a good way to make sure we are close." Leah muttered, "Thank you for explaining that to me. My life was simple up till about a month ago. Our legends tell us that when Vampires are around, some 'chosen' protectors will shift into a wolf, and defend our lands and people. I had been feeling horrible for a while, and one day my anger got away from me, and I snapped. I shifted in my living room... My father saw it. It caused him a heart attack..."

"Something tells me that your brother had started showing the signs, and your dad was surprised to see that you shifted as well. The way you say 'chosen' makes me think that only men shift." Alexis said when there was a pause. She looked at Leah and saw the heartbreak on her face, instantly she pulled her closer, rubbing her cheek gently into the younger woman's hair, "He died... Leah, it wasn't your fault. The elders didn't tell you what was happening to you, if you want to hate anyone, hate them. By keeping the shifting a secret, they were the cause of your father's death." She whispered, holding her imprint tightly.

"Thank you." Leah responded, smiling sadly. It had been a month since her father's death, and she had yet to have the chance to really mourn him. All the guys in the pack, besides her brother, blamed her for what happened, and they didn't even try to keep their hatred of her out of the pack bond. With a sigh, Leah leaned back a bit and looked at Alexis, "Sam is my ex... We were engaged before he shifted... He imprinted on my cousin when she came to visit... At the time, I didn't know the truth... so I hated him, resented him. Even now, I hate him... I see into his mind, see his love for Emily... And I can't stand it. But I let it be, simply for Emily."

Alexis growled deeply, the sound dark as it echoed in the quiet room. Her eyes flashed, and she felt her teeth growing slightly; her creature was angry, and wanted out... Wanted to kill the man that hurt her imprint so deeply. She felt a hand on her cheek, and looked down into Leah's brown eyes. There was understanding in that gaze, a silent plea for her to calm down.

"It's hard to calm myself..." Alexis said, responding to that plea, her voice deep. Her creature was out slightly, and wanted to answer the wolf as well, "My first instinct is to rip him to shreds for what he did to you."

"And your second?" Leah asked gently, stroking the pale cheek in her hand softly,

"To promise you that I would never do that to you." Alexis responded automatically, "But even to do that would be wrong... I am not yet in love with you... But I do know that I would never lie to you like that... I would tell you my emotions if they ever changed. I wouldn't leave you in the dark like that. I was raised to always treat a lady with respect, to treat them right."

Leah smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Alexis' cheek, "Thank you for that... Can we go home? I don't want to worry my brother... And I need to tell my mother what happened."

Alexis nodded, "Of course. _Koran_, we are leaving, thank you for dinner." She said, knowing the AI would hear her, before teleporting them both back to the Cullens.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go, a look into Dragon's past, and Leah's as well.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


End file.
